


Separated Union

by pyroanime2k16



Series: RWBY: Grimm Guardians [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Evergreen Brown is Ozpin, F/F, F/M, Gen, He is my interpretation of him, Jacques Schnee is an asshole, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, OZMA IS NOT OZPIN, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozpin (RWBY) Lives, Past Relationship(s), Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Resurrection, Sienna still dies here :(, not here at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroanime2k16/pseuds/pyroanime2k16
Summary: Several months have passed since the Fall of Beacon....Team RNJR, Qrow, Summer, and Oscar head for Mistral...Weiss, Winter, Klein, and Arktis (Willow) struggle with Jacques, who is continuing to try and manipulate them, while Whitley has already turned...Blake and Gambol head back to the Belladonna household...Yang and Ember still heal as they remain in Vale with Taiyang...Now, our heroes and friends attempt to stay united...even though they are separated.Some secrets will be reveled, some questions will be answered, and more questions will be asked...(A/N: For this arc, each four sides will have three chapters.ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE COMPLETELY ORIGINAL AND TAKE PLACE DURING VOL. 4!The first, second, and third chapters will take place around the same time for each character (i.e.: Ruby’s chapter 1 will take place at the same time as Yang’s chapter 1).)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine & Everyone, Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen & Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Summer Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY: Grimm Guardians [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201123
Kudos: 54





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I have made the cover bigger, so that you may see the characters more clearly.


	2. Side Red I: Returning Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! To bless you all with the third arc of Grimm Guardians: Separated Union!
> 
> In all seriousness, it’s great to be back and see you all again. Thank you so much for supporting the AU so far in any way possible. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Here is Side Red, which revolves around Ruby, Qrow, Oscar, JNR, and Summer’s journey. We’ll have Summer get to know Oscar (and vice versa), an old friend returns, and a constant theme for Side Red will be Ruby trying to piece together Summer’s identity.
> 
> Please give constructive criticism and please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing

**(Several months after the Fall of Beacon, in the City of Mistral…)**

The newcomer to the RNJR (and Qrow and Summer) group, Oscar Pine sat next to Summer as the group rested at a cafe for the moment. The woman was now wearing a gray fur jacket, as well as a new white cloak that looked similar to her old one from her Beacon days. She had lost her eyepatch at Beacon, but now had much more control over her Grimm powers, while beginning to relearn her old abilities and techniques. The tallest of the group looked at the young teenager, “Something wrong, kiddo?”

Oscar jumped slightly, before shaking his head with a small blush, “N-No, it’s nothing…” “It’s just...you look... just like Ruby…” He explained, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. The White Wolf smiled and placed a hand on Oscar’s shoulder, “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s fine. I should look a lot like her, since I’m her mother.” Oscar almost choked on his own breath as he heard that. “WHAT!?” He shouted, only to have a panicked Summer cover his mouth.

“Not too loud. Please…!” She said in a hushed whisper, looking at her daughter and her friends, who were at a separate table talking to each other. After removing her hand, Oscar asked, “Why though? Doesn’t she…?” He stopped when he noticed an expression of regret on the elder Rose’s face. “She doesn’t know….does she?” He asked, receiving a sigh and a nod from Summer. “Yeah.” She confirmed. “She doesn’t know. I died when she was only a toddler... was resurrected via some...unique methods.” Summer explained that she was without her memories until she and Ruby arrived at Beacon...and since then, she had been receiving more and more.

“So...you know that you are her mother, Summer Rose… Right?” The young teenager asked. The tallest of the group nodded, queuing Oscar to ask, “How many memories do you...still not remember…?” After a sigh and shrug, the White Wolf relied, “Not a clue. There are SOME blanks in my memories...but I don’t know how many empty spots there are.” Oscar nodded, though still a little confused. “How much are you willing to share about yourself?” He asked.

The woman smirked, “As much as I can without giving Ruby ideas for now.” “Mind if you talk a little about yourself too?” She asked. The boy chuckled like a ball of sunshine. “I’d love to.” He smiled. Summer then talked about most of what she remembered, mainly her time at Beacon when her team, STRQ was formed, her friendship with Taiyang, Qrow, and Raven, her previous relationships with Raven and Taiyang, and a couple of the missions they went on together.

The White Wolf talked a bit about her final mission and the situation surrounding her death and resurrection, but decided to keep it short. Oscar assumed that it was because she was still struggling with the event, but didn’t argue with the woman’s decision. He continued listening to Summer’s story as she talked about her daughters’ time at Beacon that happened several months ago. She talked about their friends, Weiss and Blake, as well as Arktis and Gambol.

She talked a bit about Beacon’s fall and about Evergreen, once again keeping it short, due to personal reasons. “That’s...a lot to take in.” The young boy said, receiving a nervous chuckle from Summer. “Yeah, sorry about that.” She said, scratching the back of her neck. “Thank you for listening to it though. I really appreciate it.” Oscar smiled, nodding, “You’re welcome. Should I keep my story short or…?” The White Wolf chuckled, running her hand through his hair, “You can tell it in whichever way you wish.”

Oscar nodded, pausing for a bit, before nodding and began speaking. He talked a bit about his life on his aunt’s farm, but didn’t go too into depth with it. He did talk quite a lot about his mother and aunt though, explaining that they were sisters and his mom was a great doctor and surgeon in Mistral. The young teenager also said he never knew his father, as he passed away in a car accident when he was only a baby. “I’m sorry.” Summer said with a sad expression.

Oscar sighed, nodding as he said with a sad smile, “It’s okay… I’m sure he’s happy. Wherever he is now…” He then finished with his education and explained how he usually visits and stays with his aunt monthly. “It’s usually a full week and I help out on the farm.” He chuckled. “So...you are from the City of Mistral?” Summer asked, receiving a nod from the young teenager.

“What are you two talking about?” Qrow asked, handing Summer a cup of coffee and Oscar a cup of hot chocolate. “Just getting to know each other.” His former leader smiled. The red caped man nodded, “Gotcha. Mind if I join in?” “Only if you want to.” The woman said. “No one’s forcing you to. You can share as much as you are comfortable with.” Qrow nodded, before tapping his chin. After getting a cup of coffee, he sat down at the table and talked about his life and Raven prior to Beacon.

Summer never saw him talk about himself and his elder sister to someone he just met, but she was glad and proud that the former bandit was finally coming out of his shell and talking about their lives.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(That evening...)**

Oscar sighed as he laid on the ground, looking at the Long Memory in his hand. Qrow had given it to him and called him Ozpin. From what Summer told him, Ozpin...or rather, Evergreen Brown was Beacon Academy’s headmaster… But, Oscar was just a teenager. How was he supposed to be a completely different person? As he continued to question why he was given the cane, Summer sat next to him, saying, “You know, you’re not the only one who’s struggling with new facts about themselves…”

The young teenager raised an eyebrow, as Summer said, “Ruby’s found out about her heritage just recently…” “The one about the silver eyes...right?” Oscar asked. The woman nodded, “Got it from me… And I don’t know how to teach her how to use them....or IF she should use them…” She explained she was sure that Ruby was struggling with why she was handed such a burden… As the two continued talking, the cane began to glow a faint green…

Oscar looked at the Long Memory, letting it go and backing up, asking nervously, “Is...it supposed to do that?” The White Wolf shook her head, “No…? Unless…” The faint sound of clockwork could be heard by Summer as bright green gears formed beneath the cane, materializing energy until it formed the body...of one Evergreen Brown. After the light faded, Evergreen adjusted his glasses and picked up the cane, smiling, “Sorry I didn’t tell you anything, Summer. But I couldn’t have Cinder finding out...”

“COULD’VE SHOWN UP SOONER!” The White Wolf shouted, punching the former headmaster in the shoulder harshly. “Do you not realize how worried some of us were?” Evergreen winced at the woman’s anger and punch, but knew it was justified. He really should’ve shown up a lot earlier than now… “Well...I do now.” He said. “I’m really sorry for making you all think I was dead… But I needed to play it out as such.” The White Wolf sighed, rubbing her eyelids, “You...are a FUCKING idiot.”

The headmaster nodded, “I know… And I’m sorry for that too.” He then turned to Oscar, before kneeling, “So...you are my wielder, huh?” The young teenager just looked at him, too shocked to say anything. Evergreen sighed, before extending his hand towards the young teenager, “My name is Evergreen Ozpin Brown. Former headmaster of Beacon Academy…” Oscar finally snapped out of his trance and shook the man’s hand, “O-Oscar Pine. Nice to finally meet you.”

The headmaster smiled, “You too, young man.” After helping Oscar up to his feet, Evergreen explained to the two that he was now a Weapon Spirit. “I still want to protect this world and my friends…” He said. “So why not become a Weapon Spirit to accomplish that wish?” Oscar and Summer nodded, with Summer asking, “Can I ask you something privately?” The headmaster nodded, before they stepped a few feet away from Oscar.

“I can tell you’re hiding something. Tell me.” The White Wolf said. Evergreen sighed, “So you did notice. Why am I not surprised?” He stayed silent for a few moments, before saying, “What I said was NOT a lie… However, there is ANOTHER reason.” “As Ozma...or, as he’s also known by, Ozpin is an immortal and reincarnating soul, I needed to be the next incarnation’s guide and mentor…” Summer’s eyes widened, “You mean that Oscar is…?”

Evergreen nodded, “He is the next incarnation of a few-thousand-year-old soul. But he’s still his own person. Much like I am my own person.” Summer raised an eyebrow, “So...what about Ozma?” “He’s still dormant...I think.” The headmaster said. “But I will teach Oscar how to be a huntsman...and will talk to him about this...hopefully soon.” Nodding, Summer noticed Qrow walk up to the three. Evergreen smiled, “Glad to see that you seem...healthier.”

Qrow smirked, “Glad to see you’re back in the land of the living. Took you long enough.” The former bandit turned to Summer, “I assume you gave him a scolding?” Summer hummed with a smirk, “You bet.” “Before I talk to you two about what you’ve been doing, I need to get to know the new student.” He then walked back to Oscar, before asking him, “So...mind telling me a little about yourself, Oscar?” “Only if you do the same.” Oscar said as the two sat down. The headmaster laughed, “I’m more than happy to.”

“Thank the gods he certainly hasn’t changed.” The White Wolf sighed. Her teammate raised an eyebrow, “You sure? Because he’s acting VERY different.” Summer looked at him, asking, “You...do know that that’s the Beacon headmaster, Evergreen Ozpin Brown...and not the ancient man, Ozma… Right?” Qrow went silent...and stayed silent for several moments. Summer sighed, “PLEASE tell me that you did NOT know him ONLY as Ozma…”

Qrow sighed, “Not once did I know his TRUE self… The first time I met him...was when you passed out at Beacon…” “When I was given the ring Raven made me?” His former leader asked, receiving a nod. “I wasn’t able to get a chance to speak with him AS Evergreen Brown after that…” Sighing, the former STRQ leader asked, “Since Oscar is Ozma’s next incarnate...what do we do now?” Her former teammate sighed, “Not a clue… But, let’s see how this goes for now. If it gets bad, then we have a talk.”

“How long do you think it’ll take for us to get to that point?” Summer asked. Qrow stood silent, looking at Evergreen and Oscar as the two talked...and seemed to be enjoying their conversation. He finally sighed, “I don’t know…” The former bandit then turned to face his former leader, saying, “There’s…something you need to know.” Summer raised an eyebrow, “Are you finally giving up on alcohol? A.K.A. poisonous liquid trash?” Qrow shook his head, “Not yet… I had a...conversation with Raven when we got to Anima…”

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Meanwhile, with Team RNJR…)**

Ruby had been looking at the white-cloaked woman for several minutes now….and she had made many glances at the woman through the course of the entire trip. “What are you thinking about?” Ren asked, grabbing the young leader’s attention. Giving a sheepish smile, Ruby chuckled nervously, “Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Jaune just looked at her, “No offense, but you clearly aren’t... What’s on your mind?” The red-cloaked teenager stared at the blonde and green-clad teenagers, before sighing.

She then looked towards her Weapon Spirit, saying, “Why does she act and look like my mom…?” Jaune raised an eyebrow, “What are you implying?” “She acts like my mom, she looks like her in almost every way, she has a strong friendship with Dad and Uncle Qrow…” The young leader explained. Ruby then brought her knees to her chest, asking, “What if she IS my mother....?” Jaune and Ren looked at each other, with Ren asking, “If Cres IS your mom… What will your reaction be?”

Ruby raised an eyebrow, “I...don’t think I understand what you mean, Ren…” The green-cald teenager tapped his chin, before asking, “Let me rephrase that. Would you be upset or joyful if she IS your mom resurrected?” The red-clad leader looked at the ground, not sure of what to say. Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder, “You were young when your mom passed. Right?” Ruby nodded, asking, “You think she hasn’t told me because she’s worried about my reaction? That I might be resentful?”

Jaune shrugged, “Maybe. But that’s only if she IS your mom.” Ren nodded in agreement, “She might be worried that since she never returned home to you or Yang, that you might be upset with because of that.” Ruby sighed, “I really am my mother’s daughter…” Ren and Jaune each raised an eyebrow, queuing the red-cloaked leader to explain, “I have similar worries, but Yang and I both knew from a young age that reality is not like the fairytales... “

“Losing people you care for happens…” She sighed sadly. “It sucks, but it happens. Whether we like it or not.” Jaune raised an eyebrow, “And...what if she isn’t…?” Ruby stayed silent for a few moments, before sighing, “Then she isn’t Mom. She’s someone who cares about me like Mom did…but is her own person.” It was only then that she noticed the tears streaming down her face. “Sorry…” The young leader mumbled, giving a weak chuckle. “You two got more things to focus on then my parent-related angst.”

Ren looked at her, before placing a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. ”You’re not the only one who’s lost a loved one…” He said, giving a small empathetic expression. The young leader blinked a couple times, before asking, “What should I do? Should I...ask her if she is?” “Probably not…” Jaune said. “Given what we’ve seen, BOTH of you are struggling with a lot of things right now…” The green-clad teenager nodded, “Agreed. Both of you need to find some peace and relaxation before questioning her.”

Ruby nodded slowly, before turning back to looking at the white-cloaked woman...only to spot a familiar face that shouldn’t be there… Her jaw dropped, “ _ Merde _ , Ozpin’s here!?” Jaune, Ren, and Nora turned to where the red-clad teenager was looking, before Jaune and Nora nearly fell out of their seats made of rocks. “How…!?” The blonde shouted. “Isn’t he supposed to be...you know…!” Ruby nodded. She knew that the Beacon headmaster was supposed to be dead… Unless...

“There’s only one reason why he’s still here…” She said. “He turned himself into a Weapon Spirit…” Nora then stood back up, asking, “So, why weren’t we told about it…?” The red-clad teenager tapped her chin, “Either he, my uncle, and...Cres had the truth hidden from us...or Ozpin never told anyone.” She then stood and began walking up to the headmaster. The only way they could get the truth...was to ask him directly. As if he sensed her, Evergreen turned to face Ruby after finishing his talk with Oscar.

She also could tell that Jaune, Ren, and Nora had followed her. Both out of curiosity and for Ruby’s own safety...

He gave a small smile, “It’s nice to see you again, Ms. Rose…” Evergreen looked at himself, saying, “I assume you, Mr. Arc, Mr. Ren, and Ms. Valkyrie have questions regarding my appearance here.” Ruby nodded slowly, “Well...yeah. You really...shouldn’t be alive.” The headmaster nodded, “I know… I had to use a spell to turn myself into a Weapon Spirit… Otherwise, Cinder would’ve killed me.” The red-clad teenager nodded, “Yeah, I...kinda figured as much. Does anyone else know?”

Evergreen sighed, “It was very last minute that I couldn’t tell anyone.” “Until now… No one knew of my intentions…” He said. “I know that apologizing isn’t going to make things better for keeping this hidden from you all…” The red-clad teenager pointed at the white-cloaked woman, “Did she smack you for it?” Evergreen nodded, “It was...more of a punch to the shoulder, but yeah.” Ruby nodded, “Then we’re even.” Everyone but the two former STRQ members looked at her as if she was crazy.

“Believe me, it could’ve been worse.” Ruby sighed. “Plus...later is better than never…” After a few moments of silence, the former headmaster nodded, “I guess.” He then sighed, giving a smile, “So, could you please tell me what I’ve missed out on?” The red-clad teenager chuckled, “Well, aside from us heading to Haven and...Cres being able to transform into a Beowolf-...” “Wait, what?” Jaune asked. “She can do WHAT?” Evergreen raised an eyebrow, before turning towards said woman.

“Why do you get the cool shit?” He asked. The white-cloaked woman shrugged with a smirk, “Because I’m a badass like that.” Qrow snorted loudly as he failed to contain his laughter. Despite the joke she had made, Summer’s attention was soon drawn towards Ruby as she walked up to her. Her daughter, who didn’t even know the white-cloaked woman’s true identity, asked, “Can we...talk…? Please?” The taller of the two sighed as Qrow went over to explain to Evergreen what happened.

She then nodded, “What do you want to talk about?” The red-clad teenager said nothing, queuing Summer to just shake her head, “I think I know what, but we aren’t having this discussion now, Ruby.” “It’s...not what you think… I promise.” The young leader said, noticing the taller woman becoming more uncomfortable. She really shouldn’t ask about who the taller woman really was, but Ruby needed something...like a hint. “What were you and Uncle Qrow talking about?” She asked.

The taller woman went silent for a few moments, before answering, “About his conversation with Raven....” Ruby nodded, knowing from both Qrow and her dad, Taiyang that her mom and Yang’s mother, Raven had a strong relationship… “Would you...mind sharing it with me?” The teenager asked. Summer shook her head, motioning her daughter to sit with her. After the white-cloaked woman sat down, the red-clad teenager sat in her lap, her head resting against the taller woman’s chest…

Summer sighed, “Qrow went to speak with Raven at a bar when we first got to Anima…”

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A few weeks ago…)**

_ Qrow Branwen sighed as he entered a bar. He had been watching over Summer, Ruby, and his niece’s friends for the past couple months… He set up in a tavern opposite of the inn that his niece, her friends, and his former leader were in, before sitting at a table. He knew Summer had been watching him like the wolf she was, so at least someone knew of his whereabouts… Though he wasn’t in the bar for Summer. He was there for someone else. Someone who he knew all too well. His elder twin sister... _

_ An exhausted Raven Branwen sat across from him, groaning as her head rested on the table. “Rough night?” He asked, receiving a groan in response. “Fuck yes…” His elder sister said. “The tribe is ONCE AGAIN bitching about me taking a leave to check up on Yang and Tai.” Her brother sighed with a smile, “At least you’re taking breaks from them. Have you talked to them yet?” Raven shook her head, “They deserve someone better than me.” “Not for you to decide, sister…” Qrow said. _

_ He then sighed again, ordering the twins two cups of water, before saying, “Summer’s told Yang about why you left.” The bandit tribe leader perked in shock, “What…!? She actually reme-!?” Qrow nodded, “She remembers, yes. Her memories have been healing since she got to Beacon with Ruby…” Raven blinked at her brother, before asking, “How much has she…? You know…” “Everything since she arrived at Beacon back when our team was formed…” The former bandit said. _

_ “Mostly…” He added, receiving a nod. “She remembers most of our missions together, your relationship with her, her and your relationships with Tai, her friendship with me and the headmaster, even Yang and Ruby’s births…” “Nothing before that?” Raven asked. Qrow shook his head, “She remembers pieces of her childhood, but not a lot…” “She will though.” He explained. The twins went silent for a few moments, before Qrow asked, “Why don’t you just talk to her?” _

_ “And show her what I’ve become?” Raven asked. “She’d hate what I’ve become now…” Her younger brother clenched his fist, “She knows why you left and respects you for your reasons. Why would she hate you now?” He then sighed, “Why can’t you tell me the truth as to why you left?” The tribe leader looked at him, “You know damn well why. If I tell you, you rush in and get yourself killed.” Qrow shrugged, “Try me.” Raven tapped the table, before sighing, “Fine.” _

_ Raven then explained that the previous tribe leader, the twins’ mother: Aderyn, had found out how...devoted she and Qrow were becoming to Beacon and Summer and Taiyang, instead of the tribe. Originally, she thought nothing of it, until Raven had Yang. She then realized that Raven was more devoted to the Huntsmen and Huntresses; the very same people that she was supposed to kill. She sent a PROMISE. “She said that if I didn’t return, she’d murder Tai, Summer, Yang, and you…” Raven said. _

_ Qrow was about to question why the twins’ mother would kill HIM, until Raven explained, “You were always doing your own thing, rather than following orders. She figured you were a lost cause.” “That fucking bitch…” The younger of the two growled. He then came to a realization, before saying, “But you’re the leader now! Can’t you just order them to back off from the Huntsmen and Huntresses permanently?” Raven shook her head with a half-hearted chuckle… _

_ “The tribe would seek out the assassination of you, Ruby, Yang, and Tai if I tried to do that…” She said. Qrow sighed, “So they’d also commit mutiny…” “Right now… The only best option…” Raven sighed. “Is to lead them and try to make sure you don’t get involved with them…” The younger of the twins had a problem with this. “That’s bullshit…” He said. After his sister didn’t say a word of protest, Qrow sighed, “And you know it…” _

_ The two sat in silence as the glasses of water arrived. Qrow then asked about the whereabouts of the spring maiden. “You will find out where and who she is in time…” Raven sighed. “Unfortunately, this is something I can NOT tell you…” The twins went silent again, before Qrow asked in a defeated tone, “What now…?” “I don’t know…” The tribe leader said. “But I need to continue making sure you, Summer, Tai, Yang, and Ruby stay safe. Both from the tribe and Salem’s pawns...” _

_ After the two finished their drinks, it was time for Raven to leave. The twins stood up and shared a hug. Qrow then felt his older sister start crying into his shoulder. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Alright?” He said, rubbing her back. The tribe leader then glared at him, gripping his shirt. “You stay safe and protect them. Do you understand me?” She demanded. The younger of the two nodded, “I will. I promise… Just...please do the same…” Raven nodded silently, before tightly hugging her brother again. _

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Present day…)**

Summer told Ruby everything...without revealing her identity… “WILL it be okay?” The younger Rose asked. The white-cloaked woman stayed silent for a few moments, before nodded, “It will… It has to…” She then mumbled under her breath, “Because I came back for many reasons… And I’m sure as hell not going to let anything bad happen to any of you anymore…”

Salem, Ozma, and even all of Remnant be DAMNED if it won’t be okay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for chapter 1! The gods of change strike again! Here, Raven and Qrow met in that bar in Anima ON PURPOSE. Evergreen Ozpin Brown is back and is Oscar’s new mentor.
> 
> Oscar’s mom is a doctor in the City of Mistral and will be showing up later… Ren also gave hints about his own parents’ death to Ruby. And finally, we get the FULL truth as to WHY THE FUCK RAVEN LEFT.
> 
> Aderyn, from my Rosebird Week 2019 fic, is also mentioned. Rook also exists, but hasn’t been mentioned or shown yet. Aside from that, everything is still the same.
> 
> Next, we head to Atlas, where Weiss and Arktis are having their own issues to deal with… Same goes for Winter…
> 
> As usual, please give constructive criticism and I’ll see you later!


	3. Side White I: Family Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Separate Union! Here is Side White, which revolves around Weiss and Arktis’s experience in Atlas. The constant theme of this side is, obviously, Arktis...or rather, WILLOW becoming more frustrated and angry with Jacques. Willow will be referred as Willow and not Arktis for this arc.
> 
> A specific theme of this chapter is the former heiress and Klein talking about how they can make sure Willow can prevent her children from ending up like their father. As usual, please give constructive criticism and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

**(Several months after the Fall of Beacon, in Schnee Manor, Altas…)**

Late at night, Willow Arktis Schnee sat in the manor’s library, reading a random book. Despite looking at the pages, she wasn't paying attention to it. She was more focused on what had happened earlier in the day… “Fuck…” The former heiress sighed, tossing the book on the table, before rubbing her eyes. These past few months have been… Well, increasingly frustrating for her. Not just because of what happened to Beacon, but also because of her husband, Jacques… Or was he her widow now?

She had no clue. Hell, for what Jacques and the rest of Atlas knew, Willow was still dead. “Maybe it’s better that I STAY that way to them.” She mumbled, laying on the couch and closing her eyes as she recalled the events leading up to now…

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Over the past few months…)**

**_1st Month_ **

_ Willow and Weiss had returned to Atlas, where they were immediately greeted by a few individuals. Firstly was, quite predictably, General Ironwood and the Atlas Military, who had also returned quite recently. While he gave them a brief rundown of what had happened in Beacon, it was mostly information that the two already knew. That is, until he brought up what had happened to the headmaster. _

_ At the moment and according to their current understanding, Beacon Headmaster Evergreen Ozpin Brown was dead... Needless to say, neither of them had expected that information… _

_ The two went into the Manor afterwards, hoping to think over the events at Beacon...and comprehend them. They were soon greeted by a very worried Winter, who hugged them tightly. “Are you two okay? What happened? Are your friends alright?” She began asking, receiving a small smile from her mother. “Slow down, hun. Breathe…” Willow said. “Yes, we’re safe. Yes, our friends are safe...or as safe as they can be, at least…” “A...lot of chaos happened in Beacon.” She sighed tiredly. _

_ The two Schnees then gave Winter a run down of the recent events. “Lieber Gott…” The Special Operative whispered. Willow nodded, “Dear god is right… Yang, Ruby, and her family are safe and healing. So are Blake and Gambol.” Winter nodded, “What of the headmaster…?” The former heiress froze, before looking at the floor with a sorrowful expression. Hesitantly, Weiss said, “He’s...gone… We don’t know...if that means he’s been captured or…” She didn’t dare finish the sentence. _

_ “What happens now?” Weiss asked. Winter held her sister’s shoulders and looked at her in the eye, “Right now, we settle down for a while. You two need to heal as well.” She turned to her mother, saying, “I’ll be here for a while, but I won’t be staying at the Manor. You know why.” Nodding, the former heiress sighed, “Damn straight, I do.” After Winter and Weiss entered the teenager’s bedroom, Willow walked to where she knew an old friend would be waiting for her. _

_ Entering the kitchen, Willow leaned against the door frame, saying, “We’re home.” The butler jumped, almost dropping the tea set as he rushed over and hugged the former heiress tightly. “Are you alright? Are you hurt? Would you like something? Where’s Weiss?” He began asking, panicking out of his mind as Willow gave a tried smile. “Gods, I missed you, Klein.” She said. “To answer your questions, we are...doing okay, we are safe, and we would like some tea please…” _

_ Klein nodded, before immediately preparing some tea. “A lot has changed while you were gone…” He sighed. Willow raised an eyebrow, “Not in a good way, I assume?” The butler gave a nod, “Whitley...is not doing well...mentally.” “What the hell did that bastard do to him?” The former heiress growled, figuring that this was Jacques’s doing. “You don’t want to know the specifics…” The butler gave a sad sigh. “He’s still alive, but...Jacques is...morphing him. MOLDING him.” _

_ Willow swore she felt her heart stop. Though, despite knowing that information, she never got to see Whitley that month… Even though she actively tried. _

**_2nd Month_ **

_ The next month, Willow actually MANAGED to see Whitley….and right away, she could tell that Klein was right. Whitley was becoming more like Jacques, even if he didn’t want to. Somehow...he was even looking up to him, despite the fact Jacques was manipulative and controlling. ‘What did you do to my baby boy, you fucker?’ Willow thought as she felt tension between her and Whitley. ‘What the fuck did you do to my children, Jacques…?’ _

_ She continued to watch over her children’s interactions with the man, even though Winter had gone back to the military... _

**_3rd Month_ **

_ The next month, Willow’s depression reared its unwanted head again. Just when she thought she was finally over it, turns out she wasn’t. _

_ She started to blame herself for failing to protect her son, her youngest child,...from becoming like Jacques. As far as she was concerned, it was true... _

_ She was dead for several years…and it was because she committed suicide. As far as she was concerned, she left to escape her own selfish pain...and in doing so, left her three children with a monster. _

_ “Fuck this feeling…” The former heiress whispered, grabbing a bottle of wine and began drinking it. “Fuck it all…” She then blacked out. _

_ She woke up the next day with a massive hangover...and Klein watching over her. _

**_4th Month_ **

_ Klein, to help Willow, hid and locked the alcohol away. If he wanted to help her overcome her depression, he needed to first help her get sober again. The next morning after he did that, the former heiress awoke with a groan and splitting headache. She groaned, “Verdammte Hölle.” She was in Weiss’s room, with said teenager playing the piano. “Good morning.” Her daughter said. Willow just grunted, her head throbbing, “How was I…?” _

_ “Klein brought you here.” Her daughter said. The heiress then went over and sat on the edge of the bed, asking, “Would you like to tell me what’s going on?” Willow raised an eyebrow, before sighing, “What is there to say when I’m sure you already know?” “Try me.” Weiss said. The former heiress looked at her daughter for a few moments, before sighing. “So...my depression returned.” She said. _

_ As Weiss gave the woman a cup of tea, Willow explained that it was triggered by thoughts of thinking she failed her children. “I left you three…in the most permanent and selfish way…” She sighed. “I… I committed suicide to….escape my own suffering.” She then looked at her daughter in the eye, “And yet, I made you three suffer because of it.” The heiress said nothing as her mother went on to say, “I KNOW it will NEVER change what I did...or redeem my actions, but I’m sorry….” _

_ “I’m sorry for leaving you three… I’m sorry for not returning sooner…” Willow said, her hand shaking with the cup in her grasp. “I… I’m sorry...for being a terrible mother…” She then felt Weiss wrap her arms around her. The former heiress kept whispering apologies as tears ran down her face....while her daughter held her. Then...there was silence. Weiss looked down as Willow had passed out with the tea cup in her hand. Sighing, she put the cup on the bedside table , before laying her mother back down. _

_ “Mom…” The teenager said, despite knowing her mother couldn’t hear her. “I won’t deny that what you did was wrong. You left us…” She then bit her lip, “But you came back. You’ve been given a chance to redeem yourself for what you did. You can STILL protect and care for us…” “To me….” Weiss started, before holding Willow’s hand. “I think you’ve been doing a good job as a mother since you came back… You just need some help getting on the right track.” _

__

_ Subconsciously, the former heiress’s hand gripped her daughter’s. It wasn’t much, but it gave Weiss some hope that maybe...just maybe she heard her. “It’ll get better…” The teenager gave a small smile. “Nothing stays bad for long…” With that, she went back to the piano, continuing to play it as Willow slept peacefully. _

**_5th Month_ **

_ By the time the fifth month came around, Willow had stopped her drinking habits once more. This time, she hoped it would be for good. _

**_6th Month_ **

_ By the time the sixth month came up, the former heiress had stopped feeling depressed once more. She knew it wouldn’t stay like that….but she prayed that her depression wouldn’t be as severe as it was the next it showed up. Her anger with Jacques, however, was now nearing its boiling point with the man’s demanding behaviour towards Weiss as the Schnee Dust Company’s next heiress. _

_ Willow couldn’t have been more disgusted and furious with Jacques. _

**_7th Month_ **

_ Finally, after three months of self-hatred and self-blaming, Willow had stopped blaming herself. She now knew that she needed to focus on the now and future. For herself. For Klein. For her children and friends. _

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Present day…)**

Willow perked up when the family butler, Klein entered the room, holding two cups of tea. “Care to have a chat?” He asked with a smile. The former heiress nodded, sitting up as Klein sat next to her. Handing her a cup of tea, the butler sighed, “Winter, Weiss, and Whitley are struggling…” “I know…” Willow said. “Winter has escaped via the military. But who knows how much damage has been done?” Klein nodded, “She’s strong, old friend. But she needs help.”

The woman nodded, “Whitley seems almost beyond repair, given his reactions.” The butler sighed, “That is true… But there IS hope for him.” “Weiss needs to escape.” He said. “She needs a chance...to make things right again.” Willow sighed, “She needs to do what she thinks is right, Klein. Believe me, I want her to get to safety too, but in the end, we can NOT make the decision for her.” “We’d be no better than Jacques if we did…” She explained.

“But she’s…!” Klein started, only to be cut off by his old friend. “In danger? Yes, I know…” She sighed. “However, she’s mature enough to make her own decisions. She is more than capable...of making decisions to protect herself from Jacques. She just needs encouragement to make those decisions.” Willow put the cup on the table, “What we need to ask...is how I am going to be able to protect them… And how am I going to stop that son of a bitch who is their father…”

Klein smiled, “Well, I’m willing to help out as much as I can. You know that.” “Klein, you’re going to get into serious trouble if you do that!” The former heiress nearly shouted. The butler shrugged, “I don't mind. Besides, I’m sure Jacques is planning on letting me go sooner or later.” Willow sighed, “That fucker… We need to get the kids or Jacques out of here as soon as possible.” Klein nodded, “Agreed. The children are not safe with him around. And you WILL save them. I know you can...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, not the best to end it, but I couldn’t think of anything else. Oh well. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I tried my best to explain the reasons why Arktis is becoming more and more frustrated with Jacques and her struggle on how she’s going to protect her kids…
> 
> Next chapter will be the start of both Side Black and Yellow, as it has Blake and Yang chatting. Thought that would make sense. See ya then.


	4. Side Black and Yellow I: Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Separated Union! Here is Side Black and Yellow, which revolves around Blake, Gambol, Yang, and Ember reuniting...albeit virtually.
> 
> The theme of this chapter is Blake and Yang chatting and seeing how each other are doing. Yang will also be happier than she was in the canon Vol. 4, as she’s not cut off from her sister and Blake.
> 
> Gambol and Ember will be doing the same, but Ember, on the other hand, will be struggling to be happy, as she feels like she failed to protect Beacon.
> 
> As usual, please give constructive criticism and enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing. If I did, well, THIS would’ve happened instead.

**(Several months after the Fall of Beacon, in Patch, Vale and Kuo Kuana, Menagerie…)**

**(12:45 PM)**

“So, I assume your dad is happy for us?” Blake asked over her scroll. Yang chuckled in the speaker, “Yeah, he acted like a mother hen… Very proud and happy.” The faunus snorted, “Sounds like my own dad. I’m planning on telling my parents about us when Gambol and I get home.” “You don’t sound so sure…” The blonde said. Blake sighed, “It’s...been a long time since I’ve seen them. Probably too long.” Yang decided not to press on the matter.

She assumed, however, that it was because Blake was in the White Fang until she arrived at Beacon.

“How’s Gambol doing?” Yang asked. Blake nodded, “Good. She’s getting better. Physically and mentally.” The blonde hummed, “Gotcha. And you?” The faunus curled her fingers, “I’m getting there.” It was a hard road to go down, but she was traveling on it. “How about you?” She asked her partner. There was silence… So much so that Blake thought she went too far with asking. “I’ve...been better, honestly. But I AM healing…” Yang sighed. “Just...wish it wasn’t so lonely here…”

“Ruby and Ms. Summer are not there?” The faunus asked. The blonde hummed, “She, Uncle Qrow, and Super Mom went to Mistral. They do call oftenly though.” Blake sighed, “At least there’s a good sign.” Yang chuckled, “Yeah.” “I really hope they stay safe.” She sighed. “I really hope Super Mom tells Ruby about herself soon…” Blake nodded, “I hope so too. After everything...she needs some light in her life.” The blonde gave a halfhearted chuckle...possibly a sad one as she said, “Amen to that.”

“How’s Ember…?” The black-haired teenager asked. Yang sighed, “You don’t want to know…” Blake raised an eyebrow, “That bad, huh?” “Unfortunately…” Her partner replied. She then explained that the older blonde was struggling to move on from what happened several months ago. “She believes...that she failed to protect Beacon...and by extension: us.” The faunus and blonde both didn’t have anything else to say about the topic, given how sensitive it was.

They knew Ember’s beliefs were justifiable. They also knew that they’d believe the same thing in her situation. Hell, Blake did, given the fact that the White Fang and...Adam arrived at the campus. Shaking her head, the faunus asked, “I know Gambol plans on doing this, but can you try getting Ember to talk to her, please?” Yang nodded, “Of course! Though don’t be surprised if she doesn’t sound thrilled…. Or if it takes longer for me to convince her.”

“There’s...also something else we need to talk about…” The blonde sighed. Blake raised an eyebrow, “Your mother, right?” There was another, “That obvious, huh?” “A little. I assume you haven’t gone to find her yet.” The faunus said. Yang nodded, “You would be right. Still healing and without a weapon, so I can’t go searching yet.” Blake nodded, “That makes sense. Have you talked about it with anyone? Ruby, your dad, Ms. Summer, or even your uncle?”

Yang shook her head, “I’ve talked to Ruby and Super Mom, who both support it. Haven’t gotten a chance to talk to Uncle Qrow, but Dad is...not really willing to talk about it.” “I get it. It was a rough time in his life and he doesn’t want to relive any pain that he may have experienced then.” She explained. “We both would’ve done the same in his position.” The blonde’s partner nodded in agreement, “Yes, we would’ve in his scenario. But don’t you think it’s time for him to face the past? Like we have?”

The blonde paused, “Maybe…. But he won’t be able to do it alone. He needs support from someone he knows from then, like Uncle Qrow and/or Super Mom.” “Your Uncle sounds like he’d be the best option. Does your dad know that Ms. Summer is alive?” Blake asked. Yang shook her head, “Not that I’m aware of. I’ll have to get Ruby or Super Mom to get Uncle Qrow to talk to me.” She then sighed, “Gods, I hope this goes well… We’ve had enough chaos for one lifetime.”

Blake nodded, “Can’t argue with that.” She then smirked, “Though your step-mom and sister might disagree.” Yang chuckled, “Yeah, they would. They were always the most adventurous. I’m sure Ruby got her sense of adventure from Super Mom.”

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(11:23 PM)**

Gambol sighed. She knew she needed to call sooner or later….though with Ember in the state she was, Gambol really wished it could be later… She then dialed the number and waited. After the third ring, Ember picked up. “I know you probably want to be given privacy…” The elder faunus said. When she received no response, she sighed, “I figured that I...would call to make sure you’re safe. That you’re healing. And...make sure you aren’t alone.”

There was a shuddering sigh from the tan woman, “This feeling fucking sucks…” “I know…” The taller woman said with a nod. She knew what Ember was going through, but it was a struggle to convince her that she wasn’t at fault. Not because Ember was at fault, but because Ember was possibly one of the most stubborn people she knew. Maybe even more stubborn than Blake and Yang.

“I should’ve...done more.” The blonde said. “I know I couldn’t have….” She said the last part with hesitation, as she was struggling to accept the truth. Gambol could hear the anger and sorrow in her voice as she continued, “But still…! I...should’ve...HELPED more…!” The faunus nodded, “I know… Believe me, I also wish I could’ve done more. Done BETTER. You and Yang are injured...because of our mistakes.”

“It’s the bull bitch’s crimes. He’s the one at fault. Not you or Blake.” Ember sighed. After a few moments of silence, Ember finally asked, “How have you been?” “Alright. We got some new clothes that I think you and Yang might like.” Gambol responded, glad that they were moving on to a different topic. Anything to help Ember and her get away from the events in Beacon. “Got some for you two as well.” She added.

The blonde nodded, “I look forward to seeing them.” Her partner could hear the faint smile in the blonde’s voice. ‘ _ There’s a good sign, at least _ .’ The taller woman thought with relief. “Blake and I are planning on...telling our parents about you two.” She said. Ember groaned, “Oh gods, that’s going to be a madhouse.” “Maybe.” Gambol said with a small smile. “Though Mom and Dad are better than that. They’ll be supportive.”

“I assume Yang and Ruby’s dad know of us and our wielders’ relationships?” The faunus asked. The tanned woman nodded, “Yep. Basically a mother hen.” Gambol chucked, “I’m guessing it went well?” “Certainly positive and supportive, but honestly too protective for his own good sometimes.” Ember sighed. The faunus chuckled, “Yeah, that sounds like a good parent.” Ember hummed in agreement.

“It’s getting late.” The blonde said. “Might try heading to sleep soon.” Gambol nodded, “Same here. Blake and I need to get up early so we can get to our parents.” “Sounds good. Stay safe.” Ember replied. “You too.” The faunus said. “Please do me a favor. Promise me... No matter what...be honest with me. I want to help you…” “But I can only do that if you’re honest with me…” She explained.

The blonde sighed, “It’s kinda hard to do that.” “I know…” The faunus said. “But can you please try? For Yang and I?” There was silence for a few moments...before Ember nodded, “I will try…” Gambol could hear the hesitation in her voice again. Though she knew better than to push it. “Good. Try to get some rest, okay?” She asked. The blonde nodded, “You too. G’night.” “Good night.” Her partner replied, before hanging up.

After a few moments of silence, Gambol sighed, “Well, that went better than expected.”

Ember, meanwhile, curled her legs up to her chest. She wasn’t sure how she would be able to let anyone, let alone her partner, help without breaking herself down first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that. I’m very sorry if this one seemed lacking. My mind was not in a creative or enjoyable place at the time.
> 
> The next set of chapters will, hopefully, be much better. Side White II will be next, rather than Side Red II. See you then.


	5. Side White II: Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Separated Union! Here is Side White II, which will have Weiss talk with Winter and Ruby, as well as catch up with them...albeit over the phone.
> 
> I decided to upload Side White II before Side Red II...for reasons you will see soon. Prepare for some Whiterose goodness! ^^
> 
> As usual, please give constructive criticism and enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

**(2: 30 PM)**

“So…” Winter started. “I assume things are more or less positive on your end.” Weiss nodded, “More or less, yeah.” She sighed into the mic, “Dad’s still being a pain in the ass.” The heiress’s sister sighed in agreement, “When is he not?” “When he’s gone or asleep.” The younger of the sisters said. The oldest Schnee sibling snorted, “Nice comeback… Got that from your friends?” Weiss chuckled, “Something like that. Though Klein’s also been getting more vocal about his frustration.”

Winter nodded, “Good. He, like Mom, Whitley, and us, deserves better than our father and his shitty ‘ideals’.” “Couldn’t agree more.” The heiress sighed. After a few moments of silence, the eldest Schnee sibling asked, “I assume Mom isn’t doing well?” Weiss sighed again, “She struggles from time to time, but she’s trying…” “ _Verdammte hölle…_ ” Winter growled. “That son of a fucker…” The middle sibling nodded, “Isn’t he? I swear, he’s getting close to getting himself killed.”

“That’d be wishful thinking.” Winter sighed. “At this point, he’s going to have to be arrested. Though, given his position, it’s...going to be hard to convince authorities of his crimes…” The heiress groaned, “Why does that not surprise me? So what now?” There was silence for a few moments, before Weiss said, “You don’t know, do you?” The heiress’s older sister sighed, “No idea… Hell, it’ll be a miracle if we actually get him arrested… Let alone sent to prison.”

“I could try to get you all out of there and under protection.” Winter suggested. Weiss sighed, “You know our father WILL find out. And he will do SOMETHING to get you into serious trouble.” The older of the two attempted to protest, “What happens to me doesn’t mat-.” The heiress, however, interrupted, “Of course it matters! You’re the only one who’s remotely safe from him!” “He WILL find out and get you in trouble...” Weiss explained. “If that happens, then what? He will make sure that you can’t even see us again.” There was silence on the other end of the scroll.

 **  
**"Schwester , I know you want to make sure Mom, Klein, Whitley, and I are safe…” The heiress continued. “But I want you to be safe as well. And if our father finds out, then NONE of us will be safe....” Weiss bit her lip, “Please, Winter…” After another few moments, Winter gave a shaky sigh, “You….really ARE sounding like Mom…” The heiress lowered her head, “I’m sorry…” “It’s okay, Weiss…” The young woman said, wiping her tears. “I’m so proud, _kleine schwester…._ ”

Weiss was sure that Winter was feeling like she had failed at protecting her and Whitley, not to mention their mom and Klein, from Jacques. However, the heiress would reassure her that she was doing the best she could later. Right now, she needed to distract Winter with happier news. “So….I’m...thinking about confessing to someone…” Weiss said. The elder of the two hummed, still sniffling, “Oh yeah? Would it happen to be a certain red clad teenager?” The heiress sighed, “That obvious, huh?”

Winter gave a small smile, “A little. Though those girls have changed you for the better. Ruby, most especially.” Weiss paused, before nodding in agreement. Yang, Blake, and especially Ruby have helped her become someone...better. Someone she could be proud of… “So, how will you tell her?” The young woman asked her younger sister, a soft chuckle emerging as she heard Weiss panic in embarrassment.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(9: 40 PM)**

Weiss hummed into her scroll’s mic, “So, I assume you and Yang are doing well?” Her leader laughed, “Yeah, Yang’s been healing well. Both physically and emotionally. Blake’s calling her whenever she can to check up on her.” “Good!” The heiress said. “Is Gambol doing the same for Ember?” Ruby nodded, “Yeah. Though it’s...gonna be hard for them. Ember’s...been in a dark place since Beacon.” Weiss sighed, “I can’t blame her. Blake seemed to be having problems as well…”

“I assume...Pyrrha hasn’t returned yet?” The heiress asked carefully. She heard the younger teenager sigh over the scroll. “Still waiting. I’m sure Jaune is getting anxious...as is Nora and Ren.” Ruby said. Weiss nodded in agreement, “Nora and Ren saw her like a sister, right?” Ruby nodded, “Yeah. We know of Jaune’s relationship with her.” She then sighed, “Gods, I hope they get a second chance to express their feelings with one another.” “Agreed.” The heiress said. “Anything else on your mind?”

The red clad teenager nodded, before saying, “I’m...beginning to think Cres MIGHT.... MIGHT be my mom.” The older teenager froze. ‘ _So, she’s piecing it together on her own…_ ’ She thought. ‘ _Better late than never…_ ’ “I see. Have you asked her about it?” The heiress asked. The young leader sighed, “I feel like I might offend her. Tried once before and...well…” Weiss nodded, “Gotcha. Yeah, you might want to both get her to be in a good mood before doing that and tell her that you’re serious about it.”

“Besides, there’s no need to be in a rush yet.” She explained. “Take time to think about it if you need to.” Ruby nodded, before asking, “So, how’ve you been?” There was a groan, before the red clad teenager giggled, “That bad, huh?” “Like you wouldn’t believe. My father is a total _saftsack_.” The heiress said, growling. “The bastard is beginning to piss me off…” The young team leader nodded, “Certainly sounds like it… From what your mom has said, he’s...not a good person, is he?”

“Not even remotely…” Weiss sighed. “Mom began to have depressive episodes and return to alcoholism thanks to him…” She swore she could see Ruby’s shocked face, even over the scroll. “Are you serious!?” The young team leader asked. “That damn _connard_!” While the heiress didn’t understand Ruby’s native language, she could take a guess that the young leader shouted a swear word… Which, as far she was aware, was very unlike her. Then again….it had been several months…

It was possible that Weiss had forgotten… The heiress nodded, “That he is. Not sure how long Mom, our family butler, or my brother, let alone myself, can handle him for.” Ruby sighed, “Well…. Bad idea, but MAYBE you two could run.” Weiss choked on nothing; her own breath maybe… “Are you crazy!?” She asked, in a hushed whisper as to not wake the household. “We’ll be in more danger if we do that!” The young leader cringed a bit. She knew that reaction was coming.

“Maybe… But I’m sure your mom can find you two a safe way to join us.” The young leader suggested. There was silence for a few moments, queuing Ruby to sigh, “Weiss, you know I want you two to be safe, right?” The heiress nodded with a shaky breath, ‘I know…” “Then please trust me. The only way for you all to stay safe from your asshole father…” Her team leader started. “Is to GET the hell OUT of that mansion…and join either Yang and Ember or...Cres and I...”

Weiss stayed silent for another few moments, before saying, “I need to speak about it with Mom and Klein first…” Ruby nodded, “Of course, take your time, but please don’t wait too long.” “I know.” The heiress sighed. “You stay safe as well, okay?” The young leader nodded, “Of course! I have Mo-...Cres and Uncle Qrow to make sure of that. We’ll be arriving at an inn soon.” Weiss nodded, “Call me when you get the first chance tomorrow, please.” “Aw~. You care about my safety~.” Ruby teased.

“Dolt. I need to make sure you aren’t getting into danger as well.” The heiress blushed. Even after several months, she was still a bit of a tsundere. “I know.” Ruby grinned. “Call me when you get a chance too, alright? Please tell your mom and sister we said hi!” The heiress smiled, “I will. Good night.” “Night.” The young leader said, before the two hung up. Weiss then put her scroll down, sighing, “Damn it, Weiss. You had one job and you blew it.” She was annoyed that she couldn’t say three certain words to her partner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that. Yes, I know this didn’t have much, but in the show, I really wanted Weiss to reconnect with Ruby prior to Vol. 5. Same with Winter.
> 
> Though, I think I got Weiss’s thoughts down. Yes, Whiterose will be canon to this AU. Weiss just needs help confessing to Ruby. Speaking of the young leader, Side Red II will be out for Ruby’s birthday (October 31st)! See you then.


	6. Side Red II: Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, here's a little present to the birthday girl! As the date of me posting this is October 31st...
> 
> Happy birthday to you…
> 
> Happy birthday to you…
> 
> Happy birthday dear Ruby…
> 
> Happy birthday to you...
> 
> Now that that’s done, welcome back to Separated Union! Here is Side Red II, which focuses on Ruby’s investigation on finding out who her weapon spirit really is.
> 
> This takes place right after Side White II and you will soon see why I decided to do it in this order. There WILL be blood and graphic violence, so I WILL give a warning before it happens. There will also be angst.
> 
> Also, THIS CHAPTER IS LONG! So, PLEASE take your time in reading it. If you need to stop and continue it later, PLEASE do so. Thank you.
> 
> As usual, please give constructive criticism and enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

**(9: 48 PM)**

That conversation was a little longer than Ruby had thought. To be fair, it had been quite some time since she and Weiss talked, so she knew that there would be a lot for them to share. It made her smile that she was able to hear Weiss’s voice again. “Thinking about your soulmate, kiddo?” Qrow asked. A blush rose to the teenager’s cheeks as she cleared her throat, receiving a chuckle from her uncle. “Relax, I’m just teasing you.” He smiled, rubbing her shoulder. “I’m sure you two will get together soon.”

Ruby sighed, “Not sure if Dad might appreciate that…” The former bandit smirked, “The truth might surprise you in a good way, kid. Believe me, I know. Hell, your mother would be thrilled.” The teenager raised an eyebrow, “I remember hearing something about her and my step-mom having a relationship… Right?” Qrow nodded, laughing, “Oh yeah. Your mom’s VERY bisexual...and, I’m sure through SOME black magic, managed to score with my sister” The red clad teen smirked, “You seem shocked.”

The former bandit nodded, “Because Raven was someone who BARELY had any interest in having an intimate relationship.” He could feel Summer’s eyes piercing through the back of his skull, before giving a nervous laugh. “Though both of them would kill me if I said too much about it.” He said. He then looked at his former leader, before excusing himself for a bit. Ruby watched as Qrow then pulled the white clad woman to a street corner for a private conversation. Evergreen was also with them.

“You’re wondering if...Cres really is your mom again… Aren’t you?” Oscar asked. Ruby sighed, sitting on the sidewalk and nodding. “Hard not to. A lot of evidence points to her being Mom.” She said. “Her voice, her face, her behavior, her relationship with others, and much more.” The farm boy sat next to the older teenager, asking, “Have you thought about asking her?” The red clad teenager nodded, “Yeah...though I feel like I’ll make her uncomfortable and...possibly offend her…”

The younger teen nodded, “True. She seems very sensitive about her past...since it seems she still hasn’t fully remembered everything.” “Though as someone who also has a very strong connection to his own mom, Cres...seems to have a very understanding atmosphere.” He explained. Oscar then scratched the back of his neck with a blush, bashfully, before saying, “I think...MAYBE you should try again…? I mean, she might understand if you tell her that you want to know the truth.”

Ruby stayed silent for a few moments, before asking, “And if she isn’t my mom back from the dead?” “Then she isn’t…” Oscar said. He looked at the ground, “I know it’s not what you might be hoping, but...sometimes you...just gotta accept that…” “You sound like you’ve also gone through this…” The red clad teenager said. “No offence.” The farm boy gave a small smile, “It’s alright… Yeah, I went through this regarding my father’s whereabouts.... The answer wasn’t what I was hoping for…”

“But I...had to accept it.” He sighed sadly. “It’s awful. Believe me. However...sometimes we...got no other choice but to do so. Those we’ve...lost...wouldn’t want us to feel terrible.” Ruby looked at the white cloaked woman behind her, speaking with Evergreen and Qrow, before turning back to Oscar. “If she is Mom...she might be reluctant to tell me the truth...and not just because of her memories…” She said. The younger teenager raised an eyebrow, “How so?”

Ruby sighed, laying back as she said, “Well… She might be scared of my reaction. She’s been resurrected for quite some time, she might think I’ll hate her simply because she didn’t tell me that she was alive…” “Even though there was no way she or anyone could’ve known she was...well, HER.” The red clad teenager said. She realized she shared more traits with her mother than she thought… Plus, Ruby understood why the white cloaked woman would be worried.

Hell, she would be too in the same position. “So...what will you do now?” Oscar asked. The red clad teenager looked at the farm boy, at the white cloaked woman, before back to Oscar. “I’m gonna ask her when we get to the next inn.” She said. It was coming up within a couple hundred feet of the group’s position, so then would be the best possible time, since they would all be able to relax for a bit. “I just hope she can be honest with me.” Ruby whispered.

Meanwhile, Summer was giving Qrow a raised eyebrow, as if she thought he was insane. To be fair, she really did. “Are you crazed?” She asked. “I can’t tell Ruby about me now!” Her former teammate sighed, “Look, Sum. She’s suspicious as hell about you. She’s going to find the truth soon.” Evergreen looked at his former students, nodding, “I think...you should tell her the next time she asks about it.” The former STRQ leader looked at her former headmaster bewildered, “You too!?”

The former headmaster sighed, “Summer, I know you’re worried that Ruby will be furious and think you abandoned her…” ‘ _ You don’t say… _ ’ Summer thought as Evergreen continued, “However, your daughter is more mature than that. She will understand why you waited to tell her and she will be happy that you’ve returned.” “Yes, she might freak out.” The headmaster said. “But she cares about you as much as you do for her. Just give it a chance, Summer.”

The former STRQ leader looked at the two men. “And if you’re wrong?” She asked. Qrow sighed, “Then you are free to beat the shit out of us.” Summer stood silent, before giving an irritated sigh, “You BETTER be right about this.”

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(10:00 PM)**

The group arrived at the inn within the next several minutes, as Qrow and Evergreen were filling out the registration papers, Ruby went over to Summer. “Can we talk? Please?” She asked. While the taller woman wanted to say no, one look at the teenager’s pleading expression was all it took to convince her. Sighing, she and Ruby entered the lobby area, sitting on a couch as Summer asked, “What is it?” She’d admit that her tone sounded unintentionally a little harsh.

But both of them knew she didn’t want to have this conversation. Ruby bit her lip, “So...I know you’re going to hate this…” ‘ _ Oh boy, here we go. Fucking merde… _ ’ Summer thought, her stomach dropping. “But are you Mom? Are you Summer Rose?” The red clad teenager asked. The taller woman could VERY clearly hear both the hope and worry in her daughter’s voice. A few seconds passed… Then several… Almost 30 seconds passed, before Summer finally opened her mouth to answer…

Only to shut it when the two Roses heard screaming in the streets…

The taller woman rushed out of the building to spot a familiar face that she honestly wished was not there. “Vampir!?” She shouted as the bat-winged woman sneered at her. Vampir nodded, “The only! Did you miss me, bitch!?” Summer snarled at the sadistic woman with a growl as she heard Qrow and Evergreen exit the inn. The former bandit looked at his former leader, bewildered, “I thought you killed her!” “We fell from the Beacon Tower! It was kind of assumed!” Summer shouted.

Ruby ran out into the street and paled as she saw Vampir hovering in the air. ‘ _ Oh merde… _ ’ She thought as Oscar and Team JNR exited the building. “Isn’t that the crazed chick that...Cres was talking about before we arrived here?” Jaune asked. “The one that...harmed Pyrrha?” The red clad teenager slowly nodded, “Yep. That’s the bitch herself. Could you please make sure the bystanders are protected and brought to a safer location?” The blonde looked at his teammates and nodded, “On it.”

After the group went around the street to help as many citizens as possible, Qrow asked, “Oz, could you and the kid make sure the inn’s protected?” The former headmaster nodded, before looking at Oscar, “Please follow me, son.” THAT got a shocked reaction out of the other four group members, though Oscar did as he was told and followed Evergreen in the inn. “Well, that was something.” Summer said. Her former teammate nodded, “Yeah. Maybe we shouldn’t think about it.”

Ruby, on the other hand, assumed that Oscar was shocked by the headmaster’s gesture. While she knew Evergreen did it out of habit, as Oscar was a young teenager, said teenager probably started seeing the headmaster as more than a mentor. Ruby knew she was just guessing, but she figured Oscar saw Evergreen...as a father-figure. However, she was soon brought back to reality, as Qrow backed up near her. “I know you want to help...so be sure to fight at long range.” He advised.

**\--THIS IS WHERE THE HEAVY VIOLENCE STARTS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED--**

Vampir began firing her pistols at the trio, which Summer and Ruby dodged effortlessly. The bullets missed Qrow entirely. The white cloaked woman then pulled the Bat Queen down to the pavement, only to get shot in the chest, causing her to back away in pain. “You are a persistent little shit, aren’t you Rose?” Vampir asked, only to get shot in the arm by Ruby with her HCSS in Rifle Mode. Summer then used the moment of opportunity to kick the Bat Queen in the face, knocking her away.

“Same with you, bitch.” She snapped. Summer then pulled out the last weapon Qrow and Ruby expected her to have on her. Her trademark Twin Archery Sabers: the Twin Crescent. “She...really is her.” Ruby whispered. “Isn’t she?” Her uncle nodded, “Yeah. She is.” “Why didn’t she tell me…?” The red clad teenager asked. Qrow froze for a moment, before sighing, “She wanted to make sure she really was Summer before telling you. She...was also scared of how you would react.”

“She was gone for quite some time, even though she was resurrected.” The stubbled man said with a sad tone in his voice. “She was worried that you would think she abandoned you. That you would hate her for not returning.” He sighed again, “I do kinda get where she’s coming from though. Raven’s probably worried about Yang’s reaction too.” “I know that you don’t hate her or think she abandoned you…” Qrow said, placing a hand on his niece’s shoulder.

“But your mom has always worried about the emotions of others.” He explained. “That’s what made her the best leader I could’ve asked for.” Ruby stood in silence, lowering her head as she stared at the pavement, only for Qrow to tilt her head up with a smile. Her uncle ruffled her hair, saying, “You wanted the truth, but respected your mother’s insecurities and sensitivity regarding the matter.” He chuckled, “You truly learned from the best… And I know she’s proud of you.”

Ruby gave a small smile, hugging her uncle tightly, “Thank you.” The former bandit smiled, hugging his niece, “Anytime,  _ fy nith. _ ” The two then turned back to Summer and Vampir’s battle. Qrow narrowed his eyes, “When Raven brought your mom back, she made me swear to protect you, Tai, Yang, and your mom…” He then activated Harbinger’s Scythe Mode, saying, “And we’re going to make sure it stays that way.”

Summer clashed her blades with Vampir’s pistols, cutting one of them in half and knocking away the other. She then swung for the self-proclaimed queen’s head, only for Vampir to catch Summer’s arm and headbutt her. The former STRQ leader winced in pain as she was kicked away, landing harshly on the pavement. “I WILL make you regret the day you ever stood against me, wolf.” Vampir growled as she walked up to her opponent, who struggled to get back up from the Bat Queen’s attack.

Qrow immediately brought Harbinger in Scythe Mode down on Vampir, digging it deep into her right clavicle. The Bat Queen roared in pain, prying the weapon from her body in a bloody mess, before throwing the former bandit several yards behind her. “Your bird’s more like a damn fly…” Vampir growled, only to get shot in the eye. Summer and Qrow looked towards Ruby, who had fired the shot. “Stay...the fuck away...from my mom and uncle.” She hissed out, only for the taller woman to chuckle.

“Kid, your mom KILLED me before by firing an arrow into my skull…” The self-proclaimed queen laughed. “As you can see, it doesn’t do JACKSHIT NOW!” The two former STRQ members then grabbed a hold of the sadistic woman, attempting to restrain her. Sighing, Vampir said, “You two are annoyingly stubborn.”, before grabbing the two by the head and slamming their heads together. She then tossed them against a nearby building, before walking towards Ruby.

The red clad prepared to fire another round, but in a split moment, Vampir shoved her HCSS to the side, before grabbing Ruby by the neck and pulling her towards her face. “While you are too young, I’m quite famished right now.” The Bat Queen said with a sinister grin, as Ruby struggled in her chokehold. “Your blood should be good enough to keep me energized for a couple days.” “Then choke...on…this…!” The red clad teenager choked out, firing a bullet into Vampir’s abdomen.

A few moments passed, only for the sadistic woman to sigh, “I really wonder how stupid you humans are… To think I WAS one in the past.” She then brought her pistol to Ruby’s own abdomen. Vampir smirked, “Oh well…” She then fired a few bullets through the teenager, drawing everyone’s attention. Everyone went silent in shock and fear as the sadistic woman dropped Ruby. Ruby faintly heard her uncle and friends screaming her name as she coughed up blood from her wounds.

‘ _ Oh gods, not now. Please. PLEASE not now… Not when I’m able to see Mom again…! _ ’ The teenager thought as pain warped through her. Her breathing started becoming more rapid and labored as her vision darkened. A couple tears ran down her cheeks as she blacked out from pain and shock. Both Qrow and Summer swore that their hearts stopped beating and their blood froze as they saw the red clad teenager go limp.

Vampir sneered at the two, “And you thought you could save your own daughter, Summer…”

A spark of rage ignited in the white cloaked woman’s chest as she snarled, growling at the Bat Queen. “You...are going…to die for this!” Summer snapped, standing and clenching her fists tightly. Vampir howled with laughter, “I’d like to see you try, bitch!” “Qrow. Make sure my daughter is safe.” The former STRQ leader ordered, before her left eye glowed bright white, slamming her left fist into the Bat Queen’s face. Vampir groaned as she was punched to the pavement, before being thrown across the street.

As the self-proclaimed queen stood back up, Summer rushed over to her, slicing Vampir across the abdomen with her saber. Unlike the wounds the Bat Queen had received previously, this one wasn’t healing. Looking at the bleeding wound, Vampir growled, “What did you DO?” “What does it look like?” Summer snapped, her left eye glowing brightly. “If you’re a Grimm, then I’ll kill you like any other.” Vampir quickly realized that the white cloaked woman was using the power of the SIlver Eyes…

Panicking, Vampir spread her wings and began retreating, only for Summer to unite her sabers into Bow Mode. “Here’s a little something to make sure you don’t forget your mistake.” The former STRQ leader whispered, firing an arrow into Vampir’s thigh. After that, she sheathed her weapons before rushing to Ruby’s side. “How bad is it?” She asked. Qrow gave a shaky sigh, “She’s alive, but fading. The bullets passed through her...and the bleeding won’t stop. She needs medical attention now…!”

Summer bit her lip, “I got an idea. But it’ll only be temporary. She still needs a doctor.” The former bandit nodded as his former leader placed her hands on her daughter’s wounds. The former STRQ leader then began using her Grimm powers, pooling them into Ruby’s injuries, temporarily healing them, though still a tad bloody. Summer looked at her daughter’s face, “Ruby...? Can you hear me, hun?” There was no response. Tightening her fist, Summer called out to her again, “Ruby, it’s me. It’s Mom.”

**\--THIS IS WHERE THE HEAVY VIOLENCE ENDS. YOU MAY CONTINUE READING--**

Ruby found herself in darkness. She looked around, only to find more darkness...and nothingness. “Am I dead…?” She asked, continuing to find some sort of light. Some sort of shape, form, anything else that wasn’t just her.

There was no response. Only the cold and dark void of nothingness. The teenager felt herself choke on her own sob as tears streamed down her cheeks, before bringing her legs up to her chest as she began crying in her own arms.

She wasn’t ready.

She wasn’t ready to leave her friends, her family, her HOME....

“...by? Can y...hea...e, h...?”

The teenager froze. She looked around, knowing she heard SOMETHING.

“Ruby,...t’s...e. It’s Mom.”

The darkness faded as Ruby regained consciousness again, coughing and groaning in pain. Qrow nearly felt like he was going to have a heart attack as he jumped. “Am I...home…?” Ruby asked, her voice raw as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Her uncle nodded, giving a smile of relief, “You’re home. We got you, kiddo.” Ruby nodded slowly, before turning to her side, where Summer was looking at her in the eye. The red clad teenager smiled, “Mom…”

Summer gave a shaky breath, smiling as she held her daughter and wiped her tears away with her fingers, “That’s my girl...”

Oscar then rushed out, saying to the three, “The clinic my mom works at is nearby.” Summer and Qrow nodded as Summer lifted Ruby in her arms carefully. Oscar asked the innkeeper to cancel the reservations as he brought Evergreen out in a hurry. The headmaster froze at Ruby’s injured sight, but knew from the look in Summer’s eyes to not ask about it for now. After Qrow gathered Jaune, Ren, and Nora and made sure the citizens were safe, the group followed Oscar to the clinic.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(10:12 PM)**

Within a few minutes, the group arrived at the Mistral International Hospital. After entering, Oscar brought them over to an office, before opening the door. “Mom.” He said. A tall, thin, dark-brown and short-haired woman, who was in her late thirties and wearing glasses and a hospital uniform, looked over to the young teenager, asking, “Oscar? Why are you…?” “A friend of mine got shot and needs surgery.” He answered urgently. The woman looked to where her son directed, before spotting Ruby in Summer’s arms.

The woman then headed over to the former STRQ leader, saying, “I’ll ask how you’re back later. How bad is it?” “Three bullet wounds to the abdomen.” Summer answered as the doctor examined the red clad teenager’s midriff. “They’re temporarily healed.” Nodding, the doctor said, “Good. That means she’ll be able to see her future.” The doctor then contacted any other available surgeons, saying to the white cloaked woman, “You seem to have angels on your side as well, Summer.”

“More like a raven who cares a lot.” The former STRQ smirked. “It’s been a while, Dr. Anna Pine.” The doctor chuckled, “It has. Mind helping me with the surgery?” Summer nodded, nodding at Qrow before leaving with Anna and the surgeons. “Will she be…?” Jaune asked, only for the former bandit to place a hand on his shoulder. “Summer would never let her family die. You know that.” He smiled. “Ruby will be safe and will heal. Right now, let’s get some rest so they can focus on helping her. Deal?”

The group ultimately agreed to sleep in the waiting room, while Evergreen and Qrow took shifts. Before Oscar went to sleep, he asked, “How does Ms. Rose know my mom?” Evergreen chuckled, “She was an associate of hers back in the day. She and the good doctor can explain it in the morning.”

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(10:15 PM)**

After entering the operation room and sedating Ruby for the surgery, Anna said, “You’re very lucky that the wounds are small. All she needs is stitching.” Summer raising an eyebrow, “What about the bleeding?” “Keep your patch work there.” The doctor said. “It’ll help with the healing.” Nodding, Summer used a bit of her Grimm powers to keep the seals she made for her daughter’s wounds stay as Anna and the other surgeons began stitching up Ruby’s injuries.

“The bullets passed through, right?” Anna asked. The former STRQ leader nodded, carefully turning her daughter on her side, allowing the surgeons to stitch the wounds on Ruby’s back. “I assume she’s your daughter?” Anna asked. Summer nodded, “Ruby’s my youngest pride and joy, yes. My eldest, Yang, is with Tai, their father, in Vale.” The doctor raised an eyebrow as the surgeons finished the stitching. Nodding, she helped Summer put the red clad teenager on her back carefully.

As she checked Ruby’s vitals once more, the doctor said, “Raven’s daughter, I assume? I swear, Ruby’s probably Raven’s kid too, given the physical similarities.” The former STRQ leader blushed heavily, “I...suppose that is...kind of accurate…” Anna chuckled, “Well, even though she isn’t by blood, she is by bond. Right?” Summer looked at the doctor, then at Ruby. The former STRQ leader loved Raven with even fiber of her being...and she also had wishes for them to start their own family one day....

Summer gave a small smile, brushing her daughter’s hair as she said, “Ain’t that the truth,  _ mon amie _ . You’ll want to spend time with your son while we’re here.” Anna nodded, “I plan to in the morning. And what about Ozpin?” “Speak with him too.” The former STRQ leader said. “Headmaster Evergreen Ozpin Brown is far more different than what you’ve heard. And I mean that in a good way.” “I’ll take your word for it. You haven’t been wrong about him or your team yet.” The doctor smirked.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(The next morning…)**

Ruby opened her eyes as the sun entered the hospital room. Groaning, she noticed a doctor closing the curtains, chuckling, “You’re just like your mom, kid. Summer hates being awoken by sunlight.” “Thank you.” The teenager whispered, her voice still a tad raw. “Who are you?” “Dr. Anna Pine. It’s good to finally meet you, Ruby.” Anna smiled. “I assume you know my son: Oscar?” Ruby nodded, “Yeah. Met him when we arrived in Mistral. Which clinic are we at?”

“Mistral International Hospital.” The doctor answered, checking the teenager’s vitals again. “You’re lucky the bullets passed right through you. All you needed was stitching.” Ruby nodded, checking under the hospital gown and seeing the bandages around her abdomen. “How long will I be here for?” She asked. “Hard to say. Honestly, I’d rather have to stay for a week at most.” The teenager groaned, but ultimately nodded. “Fine…” She said, pouting. Anna just chuckled, ruffling Ruby’s hair.

“Relax. As long as you take things easy, you should heal up in no time.” The doctor said. “Be sure to wake your mother up when you get a chance, please. I’m going to do the same and spend time with my own family.” Nodding and thanking Anna, Ruby looked at the side of the bed to notice that Summer had stayed by her the entire night. Gently, the teenager shook her mother’s shoulder, causing the woman to open her left eye.

“Good morning, Mom.” Ruby smiled, giggling as Summer sat up and nuzzled her daughter’s forehead. Tired, but happy, the white cloaked woman said with a smile, “Good morning, my little gem.” She then sighed as she held the healing teenager, “I’m so glad you’re safe, _ la fille _ .” “You too, _ Maman _ .” Ruby hummed, resting her head against her mother’s clavicle. “I suppose I have a story to tell you, huh?” The elder Rose said.

The teenager nodded, “Can it wait after we have breakfast? Please?” Summer chuckled, kissing her daughter’s forehead, “Of course, hun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> For those of you who have been with RT for quite some time, you should be able to recognize the “We fell from the Beacon Tower! It was kind of assumed!” quote.
> 
> It was, of course, inspired by Church’s “We dropped a fucking spaceship on them!” from Season 13 of Red VS Blue.
> 
> Yep. Vampir is back with a vengeance, Oscar’s mom: Anna Pine is the acquaintance that Summer talked to Willow about way back in chapter 9 of Arc 2, and Summer’s former weapons and abilities are returning (which she WILL be using and relying on more often).
> 
> As we only know of Atlas’s known hospital, the Atlas Medical Facility, I wanted to expand on the major kingdoms’ own hospitals. I hope I did it well. I also wanted to give Ruby a more dangerous experience.
> 
> Side Red, White, Black, and Yellow III will be in two parts. Part 1 of both will be separate from each other, while part 2 will focus on everyone virtually connecting again, while Ruby’s in the hospital. 
> 
> Next chapter though will be Side Black II and will focus on Blake and Gambol only. See you then!


	7. Side Black II: Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Separated Union! Here is Side Black II, which focuses on Blake and Gambol heading to their parents and encountering a couple...new visitors.
> 
> You know who they are.
> 
> Note that this is VERY different from how I originally planned this, but I thought this would be better and help expand on Gambol’s opinions on Sun and Ilia, as well as Sienna.
> 
> Note that her thoughts on them are VERY different from my own. I’m personally not really a fan of either Sun or Ilia, but that’s just me. I also apologize if this is the weaker of the chapters. I...really struggled with writing this.
> 
> As usual, please give constructive criticism and enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

**(3: 48 PM)**

Blake sighed as she and Gambol got closer to their family home. “How do you think Mom and Dad are going to react when they see us?” She asked. “We caused a lot of problems…” The taller faunus smiled, “That’s entirely Adam’s fault, not ours. They’ll be happy to see us. I’m more focused on how they’re gonna react when we tell them we’re in homosexual relationships....” The younger of the two raised an eyebrow, “I was certain that Mom, at one point or another, had a crush on Sienna- _ san _ .”

Gambol almost choked on nothing; her own breath maybe. “What!?” She shouted. “She has a legit crush on her!?” “To be fair, I may be misremembering…” Blake said, raising her hands in defense. “Though I’m SURE Mom said that at one point.” The taller of the two sighed, “Well, that explains a lot…” The teenager raised an eyebrow, “You mean how Sienna talks and compliments Mom a lot, huh?” Gambol nodded, “Even when I had no body at the time, I could still hear and see.”

Blake nodded, “In that case, what do you think of her?” “Of Sienna- _ san _ ?” Gambol asked, receiving a nod from her younger sister. Sighing, she raked her finger through her hair, saying, “It’s...hard to describe… It’s even harder to say if she’s a good person, as she’s willing to use violence against others for the cause of the White Fang.” “She’s strong and fearless, though. I’m also impressed that she hasn’t let her anger persuade her into causing any actions that might damage her cause…” Gambol explained.

“Despite that, the Fall of Beacon happened…” She explained. “At one point, I did respect her greatly, but now….” Gambol paused, gathering her thoughts, before sighing as she continued, “Now I don’t know if I care about her.” “You don’t think she LET Adam participate in the attack on Beacon, do you?” Blake asked. The taller of the two shook her head, “I really don’t know, but I do know that either she let him do it...or he attacked against orders.”

“Either way, my respect for Sienna has dropped significantly.” She sighed. “Especially since there seemed to be no sign of her stopping Adam.”

After Gambol explained her thoughts, Blake heard a noise from behind her… She then immediately drew her Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe out in gun mode, before aiming at….

Sun Wukong...who put his hands up.

“Sun?” The black-haired teenager called out, before shouting, “What the hell, Sun!? You almost made me shoot you!” “I’m sorry!” The blonde young man shouted. “I promise, I’m here because I’m concerned about your safety.” Blake looked at him for a few moments, as he pleaded, “I’m being honest. I swear.”

Gambol just face-palmed, groaning, “Dude, honest to the gods. You are going to get yourself or someone else unintentionally hurt doing this.” Sighing, Blake sheathed her weapon, saying, “You know, you could’ve alerted or called us, instead of following without a word...” “Would’ve been a lot more kinder…” She said...or rather scolded. Sun lowered his head, “I’m sorry.” Now he felt guilty, “I promise. I was just trying to help.” The two black-haired faunuses looked at each other, before sighing.

The blonde faunus really needed to think before acting.

“I’m sure you were.” Gambol said. “Though it would still be kinder if you had told us something earlier.” She then stopped herself, when a scent in the air peaked her interest. “We got more company…” The taller woman said, before galloping like a panther to the left of the sidewalk. As she did, however, her limbs began to take the form of something more...beastly. Sun’s jaw dropped, “SInce when the hell could she do that shit!?” Blake shook her head, “Believe me, it’s better off not knowing.”

As the two teens quickly followed Gambol, they noticed her acting very much like an actual feline; jumping and pouncing from place to place in search of the scent she found. “Damn, she’s fast…” Sun said, the strength in his legs growing weaker fairly quickly. Blake ended up collapsing to her knees as she attempted to regain her breath. “She...wasn’t this fast....before.” She explained. “Though, maybe...that was because we...weren’t in danger?”

“Are you saying we were followed?” Sun asked, coming to a stop next to the other teenager. Nodding, the black-haired teenager said, “Wouldn’t...surprise me. It’s...happened before.” The two looked up when a humanoid panther brought a masked female chameleon faunus to them. The panther growled at her, only for Blake to say, “Gambol, relax. It’s Ilia.” The panther and Sun just looked at the black-haired teenager, with Gambol asking in a deeper tone, “She was following us…”

“I know. I’m not saying you should pardon her for spying on us.” Blake explained, raising her hands. “But let her have a chance to explain herself… Please?” Gambol looked at the teenager, before looking at the masked girl. She then growled, before slowly letting go of Ilia, saying, “She BETTER have a good damn excuse.” Blake knew that Gambol was not going to let go of what Ilia did in the past easily… Hell, she herself KNEW how much she and Gambol despised the White Fang’s actions.

Though was it worth trying to forgive at least SOMEONE…?

Blake didn’t know…

She sighed, before kneeling and asking, “Ilia? You need to tell me what you’re doing.” The other teenager didn’t say a word… Probably shocked and frightened by Gambol’s animalistic abilities. “Ilia.” Blake called out, grabbing said girl’s attention. “Please tell me what you’re doing…” A moment passed with silence. Then two. Then four, before finally the brunette said timidly, “I-I...was ordered to keep...a-an eye on you…” Blake could tell that Gambol was not pleased to hear that.

However, the Weapon Spirit seemed to be restraining herself…thankfully.

The black haired teenager sighed, “You could’ve done it in a different way that wouldn’t end up in this situation.” She then kneeled down, asking, “Is that it…? Or was there more…?” The chameleon faunus didn’t say a word, so Blake decided to ask a different question. “Whose orders are you following?” She asked. This time, she did get a response, as Ilia said, “Sienna…” Gambol and Blake looked at each other. While there was evidence for the statement to be true, they knew Ilia could’ve been lying.

The black haired teenager sighed, “Well, if she’s worried about our safety, then tell her that she doesn’t need to worry.” “We’re fine.” She explained. “Now then. We’d appreciate it if no more White Fang agents tried to invade our privacy… Please.” A couple of moments of silence passed as Blake looked at Ilia in the eye. After almost another 5 seconds of silence, Gambol made a growl, sparking the brunette’s motivation AND fear. Though...it seemed that she managed to keep it calm…

“You’re making a bad decision, Blake.” She claimed. “You can still fix things.” Blake raised an eyebrow, “By killing people who are actually innocent? By running away from home?” The black haired teenager shook her head, “No thanks. The White Fang has descended into terrorism. It’s giving people a reason to hate our kind.” Ilia stayed silent, before attempting to punch her former friend, only for Blake to catch the brunette’s wrist. “I’m sad that you still walk a path soaked in death and hate…” Blake said.

Her face turned sorrowful as she finished, “Instead of joy, love, and life.”

The brunette’s fist tightened, “You’re making a mistake, Blake…” “Leaving the White Fang...was the best decision I could’ve made.” Blake said. She then let go of Ilia’s wrist, saying, “I hope one day you can realize that… All of that.” There were a few moments of silence, before the black haired teenager felt the brunette smack her across her jaw. Gambol snapped, growling as she slashed Ilia’s arm with her claws, forcing the brunette to run up to the rooftops. She had escaped, much to the Weapon Spirit’s anger.

After Ilia left, Gambol reverted back to her human appearance, before punching the ground beneath her, leaving large cracks in the earth. “FUCK!” She shouted in frustration. Blake nearly had to prevent Sun from going over to the taller faunus, whispering, “Believe me. You don’t want to get close to her right now…” While Gambol’s issues with her anger weren’t as bad as Yang’s or Ember’s, it was still bad enough for people to keep their distance until she had calmed down enough.

After a couple minutes, the taller faunus was on her knees, her head pointed towards the ground and her arms limp. Blake placed a hand on her shoulder, “Are you...alright now?” “No.” Gambol mumbled, receiving a sigh from her sister. “At least you’re honest about it.” The black haired teenager whispered, rubbing the woman’s shoulder. Sun then tapped Blake’s shoulder, saying, “Sorry to interrupt you two, but we should probably find an inn to stay at. It’s getting late.” He then pointed at the setting sun.

Blake nodded in agreement, before looking at Gambol, “Sister… We need to get to an inn…” The woman stayed kneeling for a few more moments, before standing with a sigh, “Let’s go then…” She then turned to Blake, rubbing her sister’s cheek where she was smacked. There was a small bruise along the teenager’s jawline. “You’re hurt.” The taller faunus said. The black haired teenager gave a small smile, “I’ve had worse… I’ll be fine. Plus, I...think I deserve it”

Sun and Gambol both looked at each other, before the blonde said, “We both beg to differ.”

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(6:50 PM)**

The three faunuses eventually did arrive at an inn, proceeding to check in as they went to get dinner. “Gods, that was tiring…” Blake said, yawning and stretching. Gambol groaned, privately finding a table at the inn’s cafe before sitting in one of the chairs. Her sister did the same, resting her head on the taller woman’s shoulder, “What are we going to do?” “I don’t know…” The taller woman sighed. “So far….they aren’t causing issues...yet. Sun genuinely seems to care about your safety though.”

“And Ilia?” Blake asked, before asking the bartender for two cups of tea. The taller faunus shook her head, “No clue. I’d do that same thing. Wait for now.” Nodding the younger of the two asked, “So, your thoughts on them?” “I like Sun, surprisingly.” Gambol said. “He is...honestly, way too earnest for his own good.” A small chuckled emerged from her smile, “Though that’s not a bad thing. It’s kinda cute, not gonna lie. He SEEMS to act like a caring brother, which is good. I like that about him.”

Blake smiled tiredly, “Same. Though...I feel like Icare about him only as that. A brother who cares about our well-being.” The taller of the two nodded, “And that’s perfectly alright.” “I will say, he DOES have a problem with not asking or telling people that he wants to help.” She chuckled. “Especially given his current actions...as well as back at Beacon when he offered to help in your investigation.” The teenager groaned, “Don't remind me. Please.”

“As for Ilia…” Gambol sighed, tapping her chin. “It’s...difficult to say…” Blake raised an eyebrow, “Is it because of what she did today? Or what she did back then?” The taller woman’s ears folded downward, before looking down at the table. “A bit of both... Maybe.” She said. Gambol then sighed, only for the teenager to stop her, “Don’t apologize. You did what you thought was right.” “She was following us and you knew that something was .” She explained.

The taller woman sighed, “I still feel like I could’ve handled that situation better…” “Maybe…” Blake nodded. “But that situation might’ve gone worse had you NOT acted the way you did…” Gambol sighed, “I guess.... But was it still the right course of action…?” The teenager went silent at that. Was it the right thing to do? Sure, Ilia was still with the White Fang, much to Blake’s disappointment. She was also following and spying on the three, so Gambol had every right to be upset with her.

Despite that...Ilia wasn’t there to KILL them. That, or she disobeyed any orders regarding killing the three, at least. “I really don’t know, Gambol.” Blake said as the waiter returned with the sisters’ cups of tea. Thanking the waiter, she then said, “I’m also not sure if we should focus on it now.” Gambol sipped her tea, asking, “And if it comes to bite us in the ass?” The teenager sighed, “Then we confront it… Just like we always have.” “This time, however…” She smiled reassuringly. “We won’t be alone.”

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(10:47 PM)**

As Blake slept comfortably in the bedroom the two sisters were given, Gambol found herself unable to sleep. Even though her body felt tired, her mind was rattling with thoughts about the day. Eventually, she quietly materialized and grabbed her scroll, before heading to the bathroom. She then called Kali, even though she KNEW that her mother would most likely be asleep. So, it was no surprise that Gambol was shocked she heard a “Hello?” from the other end of the device.

“Mom?” She called out. “Are you alright?” “Oh, Gambol…! Y-Yes, I’m alright. Do you need something, hun?” Kali asked. Gambol swore she heard a bit of hesitation in her mother’s voice. “Nothing much. Just wanting to know if you were alright.” She explained. “Blake and I are with a friend from Beacon and are at an inn.” Nodding, the elder woman sighed with relief, “Good. I’m glad you three are safe. Have you been followed?” Gambol nodded, “For a bit, but I managed to scare them off.”

Kali chuckled, “I figured as much.” The younger woman smiled, before sighing, “Are you sure you’re alright?” There was a few moments of silence, before she heard Kali say, “Not really. Something...happened.” “With?” Gambol asked. She then heard her mother let out a shaky breath, before she asked again, “ _ Okaa-san _ ?” Sniffing, the elder woman said, “Something happened to Sienna.”

As Kali explained what had happened...or what she knew, at least, Gambol did as much as she could to reassure and comfort her mother.

And what Kali said only made Gambol despise and resent Adam even more. While still mostly unaware of what happened, one thing she knew for sure though…

That man was going to suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it! Once again, I’m sorry if this chapter was a bit lacking. I’m also sorry if I fucked up Sun and Ilia’s character.
> 
> This was really hard to do, as I didn’t want to have two chapters of Gambol and Blake talking with Ghira and Kali. Plus, I wanted to show Gambol’s thoughts on the White Fang more.
> 
> Next up is Side Yellow II, where Ember will begin her period of healing. Also, Yang will find out about Ruby’s….situation.


	8. Side Yellow II: Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Separated Union! Here is Side Yellow II, where Ember finally gets some help and Yang reveals some issues she has...and finds out about Ruby’s situation.
> 
> For those wondering, this takes place the day after Side Red II.
> 
> As usual, please give constructive criticism and enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

**(1:34 PM)**

“Dad?” Yang asked, walking into the living room. Taiyang, sitting on the couch, turned from a book he was reading with a raised eyebrow, “Yes?” The teenager then pointed towards the front door. Standing up, her father looked through the window to see Ember on the lawn. Taiyang sighed, “No improvement?” His daughter shook her head, “I tried. I really did.” “I know.” The man smiled. “Though you know how stubborn she is. She’s been like that for quite some time.”

Yang sighed, “I wish she tried to get rid of that part of her. It’d help her.” Taiyang nodded, “I agree. How long have you been trying to get her to speak out?” The teenager rubbed her eyes, “Since this morning…” The blonde man sighed. There was one other time he had experienced something similar to this before. Though he’d hoped that Ember wouldn’t descend that far again. “I’ll try to do something.” He said. He gave a smile at his daughter’s confused glance, “Trust me. I got this.”

Nodding, Yang, joined by Zwei, went to the kitchen to get something to eat, while Taiyang headed outside.

Ember hadn’t been in this state since Taiyang ended up hospitalized during his years at Beacon and said blonde knew it. He had been watching his “sister”’s behavior since the aftermath at Beacon...and he knew how depressed and guilt-ridden she was. Though...he had really wished it had never gotten this bad again. She was entering dangerous territory now. He wasn’t one to pry into her issues, but Taiyang knew he needed to do something to help her. Even if it was just a simple conversation.

He was also aware that this woman could hospitalize him if he irritated her, so he needed to tread the road lightly.

He walked up to Ember sitting on the lawn, before sitting next to her. “What do you want, Tai…?” The tanned woman asked, in the same tone she had since the Fall of Beacon. Pure and utter defeat. Sighing, the blonde man sat next to the one he’d call his sister, saying, “I know you don’t want to....” There was silence, before Taiyang said, “But you need to talk to someone.” “I have Gambol, my significant other.” Ember said. It was true that she had her love interest to talk to about her problems.

But there was an issue...

“I fear that she alone might not be enough.” He said. There was no response, so he decided to explain himself. “Ember, I know you’re in turmoil now…” Taiyang said. “You haven’t been like this since I got hospitalized.” He could see Ember tightening her fists. The blonde man sighed, “Sister, believe me. I could not be more happy for you with Gambol. And I’m happy she’s helping you in this time of need.” Ember then looked at the man she’d call her brother, “But…?”

“She still has yet to fully know you.” Taiyang explained. He wasn’t lying, as Gambol still didn’t know all that Ember was. Not even the woman’s history with anxieties. The blonde man put his hands on Ember’s shoulders, “Ember, I’ve been with you through hell and back. I’ve been with you since I was 13.” The blonde woman bit her lip as Taiyang continued, “All I want is you to be happy, but you aren’t going to be if you don’t open up to the one who knows you best.”

“Please… Let me help you.” He pleaded. Taiyang hated doing it, but he did it anyway. A moment passed. Two moments. Four. After about ten full seconds, The blonde man swore he saw tears. Ember looked up at the man with tears running down her cheeks, before begging him, “Help me…! Please...” Without a word, Taiyang pulled the tanned woman into a hug, tightly embracing her as she cried into his shoulder. “I got you, hun.” He reassured her. “I’m here. I always am…”

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(6:15 PM)**

Yang had excused herself from dinner and went outside to take a phone call from her half-sister. “How are you doing, Rubes?” She asked with a smile. “Alright…” Ruby said. “Better than I was last night and this morning. At the Mistral International Clinic now.” The blonde raised an eyebrow, “Did...something happen?” The younger teenager nodded, “Please don’t freak out… But we got into a...bit of battle with that ‘Bat Queen’ chick Mom hates.” Yang nodded. She would ask Ruby about Summer later.

Right now, she needed to focus on Ruby’s health. “So, I’m assuming you got injured and have gotten medical attention?” The blonde asked. The young leader nodded, “Yeah, but it was...kinda serious.” Yang swore she almost felt her heart stop beating, asking, “Did...did you get shot…?” The few moments of silence were the only answer Yang needed. “I’m heading there tomor-.” She was cut off by Ruby pleading, “I’m okay! I promise, Yang. I’m healing. Mom and a doctor friend of hers helped.”

“I’m...physically okay, at least…” The younger teenager said, trailing off as her voice went to a whisper. “Show me pictures.” Yang said. Ruby didn’t waste time sending a picture of the bandages on her abdomen. The blonde sighed, the sight of her young half-sister injured breaking her heart, “Gods, Ruby…” “Yang, I promise I’m healing.” The young leader said. “I’ll be here for a week. Doctor’s orders.” The blonde sighed, sitting on the patio, “I know. It’s just… I don’t ever want you to be in this state…”

Ruby nodded, “I know. It’s the same for me with you…” A few moments of silence passed again, before Yang asked, “You said physically, right?” The young leader sighed, “I’ve...never been that scared in my life… I...I actually thought I was... You know-.” “Breathe. Breathe.” The blonde whispered. “Slowly. Try not to think about it. It was the same with my injuries…” “It’s hard…” The young leader mumbled. “I know it is. Believe me, I know…” Yang replied. “Let’s move to a different subject, hmm?”

“Please.” Ruby said, sniffing. Nodding, Yang said, “So, she finally told you.” Her younger sister nodded with the smallest of laughs, “Yeah.” “I was wondering when she’d tell you, honestly.” The blonde said. Ruby hummed softly, before saying in a sad tone, “Mom thought I was going to resent her. Just because she died.” Her older sister nodded, “I think both of us would be in our moms’ positions. I’m sure my mother is fearing the same thing.” “This family has anxiety issues, I think.” The young leader sighed.

Yang nodded with a soft chuckle, “You’re right, but I’m not sure if we should say that.” “So, how are you?” The young leader asked. The blonde sighed, looking at the sunset, “Could be worse. It’s been...uneventful and tiring. But it’s fine.” Ruby heard the silent confession that her older sister was ALSO dealing with problems… However, she nodded, “And Ember?” Yang chuckled, “She’s getting there. Began showing some improvement this afternoon. Thank Dad for that.”

Ruby nodded, “Good. Speaking of Dad, how is he?” The blonde sighed, “Nothing seems different about his attitude, so that’s a good sign… I hope.” “He’s not willing to talk about my mother though.” She explained. Her younger sister nodded, “Well, it was a rough moment in his life, right? So that’s...not too surprising.” Yang nodded, “How’s Super Mom?” “Good. She’s eating right now.” The young leader said. “She’s been tired most of the morning.” “She pulled an all-nighter, didn’t she?” Yang asked.

The younger teenager hummed, “You bet she did. Uncle Qrow said that she hadn’t been that worried since our moms, his, and Dad’s days at Beacon.” “I think a part of her blames herself for my injuries…” She explained. “Even though that isn’t and never will be the case…” The blonde hummed, before Ruby said, “I’m sorry if this is...invasive, but… You don’t sound alright…” Yang sighed, “That obvious, huh? Well, you’re not wrong...” A few moments of silence passed again as the younger teenager waited.

“Anxiety and nightmares are rearing their hideous heads again.” The blonde said. “About Beacon…” “Yang, I think you might need to speak to a doctor about this…” The younger teenager said. She then sighed, “Sis, you, Weiss, Blake, and I experienced a traumatic event. As did Mom, Weiss’s mom, and Gambol and Ember. We need legitimate help…” Yang grunted, looking at the ground, “Easier said than done, you know that.” Ruby nodded, “Believe me, I know.”

“Even with Mom, Uncle Qrow, and my doctor’s help, I’m still struggling.” The young leader explained. “I only just managed to explain what’s been going on to my doctor this afternoon…” Yang sighed, “We all need help.” Her younger sister nodded, sighing as well, “Yeah, we do.” A few moments of silence passed, before Ruby said, “I love you, Sis.” “Love you too.” The blonde whispered, wiping a few tears. She was sure the younger teenager was doing the same, given by her sniffles.

“Wanna help me with ideas for my robo arm?” Yang asked. She smiled when she heard her sister chuckle, “Please…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for Side Yellow II. This was a bit hard for me, as I was busy with IRL stuff lately, but I hope it came out good. Next will be the end of Side Red, which will have a bit of a bonus chapter connected to it. See you then.


	9. Side Red III: Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Separated Union! Here’s Side Red III and here, we learn more about Summer, Evengreen and Anna discuss about Oscar, and Summer and Anna do some catching up.
> 
> Also, THIS IS LONG YET AGAIN. Please take your time to read through it. If you need to, take a break from reading it and continue it later. Thank you.
> 
> As usual, please give constructive criticism and enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

**_(We got another segment with “horror” themed elements and themes that some viewers might find disturbing. So, if you see hhhhhhhhhhhh, then that means you are entering or exiting the horror section.)_ **

**_-hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-_ **

**_(At the Evernight Castle….)_ **

_ Ruby blinked. She looked around her, noticing she was in an unfamiliar building. The only thing she knew was that she seemed to be in a...throne room… “Where...am I?” She asked, before finding a mirror. The teenager noticed that she was wearing an entirely different outfit and sporting a new haircut, similar to that of what her mother had now. Short and a bit wild. She was also wearing broken handcuffs. The young leader also noticed scars on her arms and legs, possibly from an escape attempt. _

_ “Was I...a p-prisoner…?” She asked, startled and shocked by her situation. “W-Why would I be…?” _

_ Unfortunately for Ruby, the biggest...and most terrifying surprise was yet to come… There was a thunderous crack and rumble in the air and floor, before yelping in shock as a giant white Grimm-skeletal-armored ARM slammed in the windowed-side of the room, shattering the glass and breaking the architecture. The teenager’s jaw dropped, her eyes widening as she saw that the giant limb belonged to a black dressed woman with ghostly white skin and hair, as well as Grimm-like eyes. _

_ The woman, based on observation alone, seemed to be close to 200 feet.... She also had similar armor on her entire body and was also wielding a similarly styled giant claymore. The woman also seemed to have titanic Grimm-like wings. “What the FUCK…” Ruby whispered, only to have her attention drawn towards the woman’s opponent. Now, Ruby expected multiple things to fight this giant behemoth. Dozens of Atlas airships. A giant robot. EVEN the Gods of Light and Darkness were a possibility. _

_ So when the teenager saw a towering Summer Rose, in the appearance Ruby remembered from childhood and photos, she quite predictably panicked. She instinctively attempted to run, knowing that she wasn’t to be able to defeat something like the armored woman ALONE. However, when she reached the door to the room, the teenager noticed it had been blocked off by rubble from the impact of the giant woman’s arm. “Ah, shit…” Ruby whispered, quickly looking around for an exit. _

_ The air and floor shook violently again as Ruby turned to see her mother’s sabers clash with the giant claymore. Summer let out a furious and uncanny wolf-like growl, before her determined expression turned into one of shock and fear as she turned and spotted the teenager. Using the pause to her advantage, the armored woman grabbed her opponent by the hair and kneed her in the face, before punching her with a left hook. Summer staggered, collapsing to her knees as blood dripped from her nose. _

_ The elder Rose then pulled herself to her feet as she grabbed the building for support, only to get blindsided and knocked back down by the armored woman slamming the hilt of the claymore across Summer’s face. This time, Ruby rushed over to her mother as the white cloaked woman groaned in pain, wiping the blood from her face. “MOM!” The teenager shouted, only for the girl’s mother to turn and groan out, “Run… Go…! You’re...not safe here...!” _

_ “But what about y-...” Ruby’s pleading was cut off as a shadow loomed over the two...and she swore she felt her heart stop beating and her breathing cease. Slowly, she turned and looked up at the armored woman, her blood growing cold as the Grimm-like eyes glared and pierced through the Roses. “Run…now…!” Summer whispered, struggling to stand back up. The teenager felt her body shiver, “B-But…” “Please, Ruby... Go…!” Her mother pleaded, before shoving her daughter away. _

_ With one last smile at her daughter, Summer turned to face the armored woman with a glare. Ruby got up to try and run to her mother again, only to witness the claymore being jammed into Summer’s heart in an instant, before blood gushed out of the wound grotesquely. The young leader felt tears stream down her face, screaming as her mother’s eyes closed and her body went limp… Summer was gone... and if Ruby didn’t get out of the room, she would be too… _

_ Ruby immediately got to her feet and scrambled to the other end of the room, trying to find a way out. “Shitshitshit...come on…!” She whispered, searching for any windows or door she could go through. The teenager found none, before attempting to dig up as much rubble as she could to free the door. The young leader froze as the armored woman’s shadow loomed over her, preparing to bring her claymore down on the teenager. _

_ As the blade came down, Ruby squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the inevitable impact as the room around her shook violently…. _

**_-hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-_ **

**(1:33 AM at Mistral International Clinic)**

Ruby’s eyes shot open as she gasped for air, sitting up with a jolt. She immediately regarded that decision as she hissed and laid back down, feeling the stings from her injuries course through her. “What...the hell was that…?” She whispered. The teenager looked to her side, noticing Summer at the right side of the hospital bed, mumbling in her sleep. From what Ruby could tell, they seemed to be questions… Ruby put her hand on her mother’s shoulder, only to pull it back when the woman groaned.

Rubbing her eyes, Summer looked up at her daughter, raising an eyebrow in minor surprise. “Nightmare?” She asked, receiving a nod from the teenager. Ruby sighed, “A bit…” After a couple moments of silence, Summer walked to the left of the bed, before hopping onto the mattress. “We got some time, so how about we chat for a bit.” She suggested, laying down next to the teenager. “Might help.” Smiling, Ruby laid back down, snuggling up next to the elder Rose, asking, “Who goes first…?”

Summer shrugged, “That’s up to you, really. Though you seem to have a bit on your mind…” A few moments of silence came once more, before Ruby sighed, “I was...in a castle. I looked...a bit older and...much more different.” “I think I was a prisoner there.” She explained, before feeling her mother wrapping her arms around her protectively. Continuing, the teenager said, “There was an...armored Grimm-like woman. She was fighting YOU.” She then felt Summer freeze in place, drawing concern, “Mom?”

“ _ Merde _ …” The woman whispered. Ruby looked up at her, “Do you...know her or something…?” Sighing, Summer replied, “I...think? The woman you describe has...shown up in my nightmares. She...calls herself Salem.” “That one will have to wait until tomorrow.” She explained. Ruby nodded, before saying, “That’s it… At least, I think so. The ending happened too quickly.” The elder Rose KNEW that was a lie. However, she nodded anyway, before asking, “Are you going to be okay?”

A moment of silence passed. Then two. Then four, until Ruby mumbled, “I don’t know.” Figuring that talking about herself would help, Summer said, “My full name...is Summer Artemis Rose… I think…” “Remembered something from your childhood?” The teenager asked. Her mother nodded, “I...think. I...was dreaming where I was about your age. I was...in a snowy forest by a...castle.” Ruby raised an eyebrow, “Did you live near any of the old cities in Vale?” “I don’t know…” Summer said, “Maybe...?”

“A blonde woman with silver eyes called out to me…” She explained. “She was very concerned about me. Another woman, with hair similar to ours and a more athletic physique, tried to calm her.” The young leader nodded, “What did she say?” The elder Rose paused, attempting to remember the dream, before saying, “She said I was...naturally adventurous. Wild. A true wolf.” Summer paused again, before admitting, “I don’t remember the meaning of that last part at all.”

“Maybe it has to do with your semblance...or name…?” Ruby guessed. Her mother shrugged, “The name I could see having a connection. My semblance....” She paused once more, before sighing, “I don’t even remember what THAT is either… Even though I know I awakened it at an early age.” The teenager raised an eyebrow, “How early?” Summer tapped her chin, “Maybe...8 or 9 years old…? Give or take a couple months. That’s...about it, I think...”

“How did you...fall in love with Yang’s mom?” Ruby asked hesitantly, knowing that it was probably a sensitive topic. Summer hummed with a small smile, “When I first met Raven just before the opening speech at Beacon, she protected me from someone who tried to...score with me…” “Because of that, I developed a crush on her.” She explained. “Of course, those developed into legitimate feelings for her. Though she also had the same feelings.” The elder Rose smiled, “Even confessed and asked me out first too.”

Her daughter giggled, “Aw, that’s cute~.” “Isn’t it?” Summer chuckled. “She was a nervous wreck, but I managed to help her realize that I also had feelings for her.” She then sighed, “However, we...only reached a friends-with-benefits level…” She then explained, “I couldn’t bring myself to have a relationship with her that could’ve ended in breaking her heart…or losing her.” Ruby figured that her mother’s reasons for the decision were hidden in her days before Beacon.

“So, what about…?” She started, before Summer said, “I...don’t know how we ended up in a relationship with Tai…let alone maintain OUR relationship.” “We both loved him for the same reasons; that being his personality and morals.” She explained. The elder Rose’s hold on Ruby tightened a bit, saying, “I feel like I should stay with him, but I still love Raven with everything that I am… I feel like I should choose, but I...can’t.” Her voice sounded like she was ashamed of loving more than one person.

Of loving a blonde man with a heart that was bright as day who believed she was dead… And a current bandit leader with a dark, yet kind heart who both loved Summer enough to resurrect her...and was also forced to leave everything and everyone she loved. All in order to protect them. Summer loved them both...and yet, she felt like she needed to make a choice between them. ‘ _ Even though Raven still cares about me, does Tai?’ _ The elder Rose thought.  _ ‘Hell, do EITHER of them still love me in THAT way?’ _

“Do you regret it?” Ruby asked, rubbing her mother’s arm. Her mother stayed silent for a few moments, before saying, “We all make decisions we regret for one reason or another.” “But loving Raven, loving Tai, and having you and Yang as my daughters...will NEVER be one of my regrets.” She explained. “I just…” Summer sighed, trying to collect her thoughts as she said, “I want you and Yang to be able to call Raven family...and possibly your Mom as well… I just want to put this family back together...”

“Well…” The young leader started. “I think you might be on the right track… Yang had...issues with her mother prior to you talking about her at Beacon.” The elder Rose nodded, “She seemed like it. She believed Raven abandoned her?” Ruby nodded, “Something like that. Not sure if Dad thinks so… But you helped Yang feel more positive about her mother.” “So, personally, I think you’re getting closer to that goal.” The teenager said.

Summer nodded, rubbing the ring Raven gave her on her finger as she said, “I’d like to hope so.” “Especially since I, and now you and Yang, know how far Raven would go to protect and save her loved ones.” She explained. Raven really was someone who’d go above and beyond to protect her family. Whether it’d be destroying or killing the threat, sacrificing her own happiness and life to protect her family’s, even going as far as to resurrect the dead. Summer knew that last one very personally.

Ruby nodded, now too tired to speak as she let out a yawn. The former STRQ leader chuckled, “That’s enough stories for now. Try to get some sleep, little gem.” The teenager didn’t need to be told twice as she fell asleep not long after Summer said that. Summer fought the urge to laugh, before kissing her daughter’s forehead. “ _ Beaux rêves _ , sweetie.” She whispered, before relaxing and closing her eyes as well. Though why did it feel like someone was eavesdropping on them?

Summer decided to worry about it tomorrow, since she didn’t sense any danger. So why did she feel a heavy weight in her chest?

…

She knew why. She wanted to be with Raven again...even though she loved Taiyang just as much. Summer wanted to hold Raven’s hand again. Hug her again. Kiss her again. Hell, she just wanted to see and talk to her again…

‘ _ Why do I feel like I have to choose? That I have to be with one person…? _ ’ Summer thought anxiously, before finally falling asleep with one last thought in her mind.

‘ _ It’s not fair… _ ’

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(8:45 AM)**

The next morning, Anna found them both sleeping peacefully. They didn’t even budge when she walked in. Chuckling, she decided that Ruby’s check up could wait for now, before leaving the room and heading to the coffee room. There, she spotted Evergreen already pouring himself a cup. The former headmaster looked up with a smile, asking, “Would you like some?” The doctor nodded, “Please.” With that, the suited man poured another cup of coffee, before putting the coffee pot down and handing the cup to Anna.

“Thank you.” She said, sitting down. “May we talk, please?” “Sure.” The former headmaster said, sitting next to Anna. “If I may ask, is this about Oscar?” “You’re very observant, aren’t you?” The doctor asked. Evergreen nodded, “I have to be, as a headmaster and mentor…” The brunette attempted to cool her coffee with a chuckle, “I’m not sure if I’d go that far…” The former headmaster smirked, before sighing, “So, what is it about Oscar that we need to discuss?”

Anna sighed, “Well, he mentioned that you’re training him… Correct?” Evergreen sighed. He was afraid that this would be the topic of discussion. He wasn’t sure if he should tell the doctor about Ozma… “Only to protect himself…” The former headmaster said. It wasn’t a lie, as that WAS one of the reasons why he was training Oscar. Though it seemed the brunette knew that it wasn’t the full truth, as she said, “I’d believe you if I didn’t know Summer. She was also trained to protect herself…”

“Though your teachings with Oscar are not just to protect himself.” Anna said. “You’re not just training my son, are you?” Evergreen sighed. He was going to have to tell the doctor about Ozma in a way that wouldn’t make her hate the former headmaster. He tightened his grip on his cup, saying, “So… I fear that he might be…a target for manipulation, so to speak.” The doctor raised an eyebrow, “By whom?” “A woman from Remnant’s ancient history…” The white haired man said. “And maybe a man of the same origin.”

Evergreen sighed, “The former’s crazed and the latter is unable to make the right choice…regardless of his good intentions.” “You fear that one of them will get him killed. Regardless if it’s for the sake of a selfish desire…” The doctor realized. “Or a considerate belief. Right?” The former headmaster nodded, “Pretty much.” Anna nodded, “Then I suggest you continue.” Evergreen raised an eyebrow, “I...don’t think I follow. Are you…seriously asking me to continue training him?”

The doctor nodded, “Yes. Because he WILL have to protect himself one day. It’s better if he is trained sooner rather than later.” She then let out a heavy sigh. “He is also going to need someone to look up to.” She said. “And I don’t mean as a headmaster or huntsman…” The brunette looked at Evergreen in the eye, unfazed. “You promise me that you will be there for him in my stead. And protect him. Understand?”

The former headmaster realized that Anna was asking him to be something akin to a father-figure for Oscar. He nodded, “Yes, ma’am.” Anna looked at him for a few more moments, before sighing with a small smile, “Summer was right about you… You are different then how people portray you…” Evergreen smiled, “I’m flattered. Thank you.” He then sighed, “I wish more people did, honestly… Ironwood-.”

“Is a lying shit stain, as is Jacques… Some politicians and military officers of recent history are, sadly.” The doctor said, cutting the former headmaster off. “Don’t let a military officer or politician manipulate the way the average citizens see you as.” The white haired man looked at Anna, before nodding once more. “Understood, ma’am.” He said. The two then sat in a comfortable and supportive silence as they drank their cups of coffee. Both were a little shocked that they managed to connect in some form.

The two then turned to face a tired, but awake Summer, who just sat down next to the doctor. “Tired?” Evergreen asked, only to receive a grunt from the taller woman. He then looked at Anna, whispering, “I’ll give you two some privacy. You seem like you have a lot to discuss.” With that, he then left the room, the White Wolf looked at Anna, asking, “So, you have questions, right?” The doctor nodded with a smile, sipping her coffee again, “A few. I’m sure you’ll keep it short and to the point though.”

The former STRQ leader chuckled, “True. Let’s start with how I came back, right?” Anna nodded in agreement, giving Summer her full attention. Taking a breath, the taller woman explained, “So, I went on a mission that gave me false information. It was supposed to be a rescue mission, but it was an ambush made by Grimm Sapiens.” “Yes, they exist.” She said. “Raven unintentionally joined me. We killed the Grimm, only to get blindsided by another who was still alive.”

“She aimed for Raven, but I managed to take the blow and kill the Grimm.” Summer explained. “Died...and Raven used a ritual to bring me back as a Weapon Spirit.” Anna nodded, “And you...lost your memories?” The taller woman nodded, “Yeah. I was changed physically. Lost my memories. And was dormant for...11 years, if I recall correctly.” She then sighed, “I began regaining my memories during Ruby and Yang’s time at Beacon, but there are still a bit of gaps.”

“I barely remember anything before MY time at Beacon…” Summer said with a drained expression. The doctor put a hand on her friend’s shoulder, “You’ll get there. You’re already on a good path towards recovery.” The former STRQ leader looked at Anna, asking, “So. How about you?” The brunette took another sip of her coffee, “So, I assume Oscar has told you a few things.” The taller woman smiled tiredly, “Well, obviously you had him.” Anna chuckled, “Yes, I did.”

“I...assume he told you about his dad…” She said, her expression sad. Summer nodded, rubbing the doctor’s back, “I’m so sorry, Anna.” Anna sighed, “It’s...alright. I...think it was his time anyway…” The taller woman raised an eyebrow, queuing the brunette to say, “John had congenital heart disease… He went into surgery and...” The doctor sighed, “I wish I could’ve done...SOMETHING…” She felt Summer wrap her arms around the brunette. “I’m so sorry, Anna…” The taller woman whispered.

The doctor felt a couple tears run down her own face, before wiping them away. “Oscar was young at the time… He thinks his father was killed…” She whispered. “I don’t know how to tell him that John passed on from...something that CAN’T be killed…” Summer just held her old friend tighter as more tears ran down the doctor’s cheeks. Anna whispered as she buried her face into the taller woman’s shoulder, “Despite all that...it still hurts. Still empty. Still lonely. Cold. And fucking unfair…”

The two sat like that for a few minutes, before the doctor got a call. “I’m needed.” She said, gently breaking the hug. Summer placed her forehead on Anna’s, saying, “I’m here if you need to talk. Alright?” The brunette gave a tired smile, “I know. Thank you…” With that, she got up and headed out the door to help another patient. Summer then sat in the coffee room. Alone...and with a lot on her mind now. She felt a weight in her chest again, before getting up to find Qrow.

It didn’t even take her two minutes, as she found the former bandit at the nearby vending machine. “Qrow? May I borrow your scroll?” She asked. “Please?” The red caped man nodded, though puzzled as he handed it to his former leader, “What’s this about?” Summer bit her lip, before clenching her fists, “I need to make an important call.” No further words were said as she dialed a number and waited.

She had a feeling that Anna wasn’t able to say goodbye to John or cherish one more moment with him before he went into surgery. The taller woman heard regret in the doctor’s voice during her story. Summer was going to make sure that she would, at the very least, cherish whatever time she had now with her friends. Her loved ones. Her family. Within a few moments, a familiar voice rang in the taller woman’s ears.

“Qrow? Do you need something?” Taiyang asked on the other end. Summer sighed, “Tai… It’s me. I’m...not Crescent Rose either.” Both Qrow and the taller woman held their breath, before Summer heard Taiyang’s voice cracking, “Sum…?” The former STRQ leader felt her lips quiver into a smile as tears ran down her cheeks. She felt Qrow hug her as she said into the scroll, “Yeah. It’s me… I’m alive...again…” She sighed with a shuttered breath, before saying, “We...have a lot to talk about…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there’s Side Red all finished! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed the new lore on my AU Summer, as well as lore on Anna! And yeah, Summer FINALLY calls Tai and reveals her identity.
> 
> Next chapter will be a SPECIAL chapter, Side JNPR. And it WILL be focusing primarily on JNPR and Oscar. And an old friend will be returning.


	10. Side JNPR: Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Separated Union! Here’s the special chapter, Side JNPR and here, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Oscar talk about the current events and a certain red-head returns.
> 
> This takes place a few hours after Side Red III, so it is around lunch time.
> 
> As usual, please give constructive criticism and enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

**(1:38 PM)**

Oscar walked into the hospital cafe, sighing. He hadn’t realized how much he had been missing his own mother while he was visiting his aunt. The farm boy also noticed Jaune was deep in his thoughts as well, given how the younger teenager accidentally walked in on the blonde talking to one of his sisters on the phone. Speaking of the blonde, Jaune was sitting at a table by himself, rubbing his eyes. He looked...fairly exhausted. Both physically and mentally.

Oscar sat in front of him, asking, “Maybe a dumb question, but are you...doing alright?” “Not really, to be honest…” Jaune said. “Ruby and her mother’s interactions, as well as your interactions with your own mom remind me how much I’m...missing my own family back at home…” He rubbed his back, “I have a few sisters, as I’m sure you know by now. Also got a nephew...” The blonde chuckled, before sighing, “I know they’re safe right now, but...what if I need to be there for them when they need me the most?”

“The world’s getting more chaotic.” He explained. “More Grimm are showing up, forces that are bigger than us are targeting us and the academies; we are heading into dangerous territory.” Oscar nodded in agreement, before Jaune continued, “I...feel like I...need to be there to protect them. I know they can probably keep themselves safe, but…” “I already...technically lost someone I cared about… Almost lost another. I don’t want that to happen again.” He said.

Oscar knew that one of the people Jaune was referring to was Ruby. He assumed the blonde was also referring to Pyrrha. “How long until…?” The younger teenager asked, before the blonde shook his head. Jaune sighed, “No clue. Ruby and Summer did it to save her and not even THEY know when she’s come out.” He took a deep breath, before sighing again. “Gods, I hope it’s soon. The last thing I want right now is for her to be lonely.” He said. “Especially right now…”

Ren and Nora eventually joined the two, sitting next to both Jaune and Oscar. “How’s Ruby’s progress?” The blonde asked. The ginger shrugged, “Hard to say. She says she’s well, though I’m not sure if Oscar’s mom believes her.” “That’d be accurate.” The youngest of the group chuckled. “She has a way of knowing when people lie about their health.” Ren chuckled, “Yeah, that sounds like a mother… From what Ruby’s been saying, Summer’s also like that.”

“Thank gods…” Jaune sighed with a smile. “Speaking of which, how is Ruby’s mom?” He then explained, “She...seemed to be stressed a bit earlier when she asked for Ruby’s uncle.” The green clad teenager nodded, “She had a lot on her mind. From what little she said, she’s...been having nightmares again. Ruby too.” Ren then explained that Summer had a very important catch-up conversation with Anna. “I won’t ask her what they talked about…” He said. “But I did ask Ruby’s uncle why she needed him.”

“He said ‘She’s talking to Ruby’s dad about herself’.” The green clad teenager said. Oscar raised an eyebrow, “So...does that mean Ruby’s mom doesn’t need to hide her identity anymore?” Ren shrugged, “Hard to say, really. Though...from what could tell, she seemed...happy telling Ruby’s dad. Like her anxiety was dissolved.” The group nodded, before falling into silence. They...really didn’t want to talk about Pyrrha currently. Especially when there was no guarantee that they’d see her in their lifetime...

As if on cue, Qrow then walked in and stood next to the group’s table, saying, “Sorry for the intrusion, but Ruby’s on her way. Thought I’d let you know.” “Just...don’t freak out…” He chuckled, receiving confused glances from the group. “How come?” Oscar asked. “Why are you walking around!?” Jaune asked suddenly, queuing the group to turn towards Ruby...holding Summer’s arm as she attempted to stay standing.

“Dr. Pine suggested that I should walk a bit.” The young leader said with a sheepish smile. “Mom insisted on helping.” Both the blonde and Ren sighed with relief, before tiredly chuckling as Ruby glared at them. “You know damn well I’m not insane.” She said loudly, receiving a laugh from her uncle. “I tried telling her that I was probably not ready.” “To be fair, you are doing quite well.” Her mother said, smiling, only for it to fade as she lifted her daughter in her arms, while Ruby’s legs began buckling.

“Was…” Ruby corrected, giving a slight groan. Summer gave her daughter’s abdomen a quick once over. “Is it from your legs?” She asked, receiving a nod from the young leader. Ruby sighed, “I’m okay. Just weak in my legs… Not sure if they’re numb.” Summer raised an eyebrow, “Can you feel them?” Her daughter nodded, “A bit, yeah. Little chilly though…” ‘ _ Well, there’s a good sign, at least… _ ’ The elder Rose thought, sighing with relief. She then said, “Want me to get you a wheelchair?”

Ruby nodded, “Please.” Setting her daughter down in one of the chairs, Summer went off to find Anna and get a wheelchair. Sighing, the young leader pulled her legs to her chest, saying, “Sorry for making you worry there, but I promise I’m healing.” She took a deep breath, before admitting, “Unfortunately, my sleep patterns are NOT.” “Ah...so that’s why you’ve been looking drained.” Ren stated. Ruby grunted, “It’s been getting pretty bad recently.”

The group went silent as soon as they heard a rattling. Jaune then noticed that his shield had come off and had fallen to the floor...even though he was sure he had it secured to his back. A tired, yet genuine grin formed on Ruby’s lips, “Looks like she’s finally waking up, huh…” The blonde turned to her, “How do we know if Pyrrha will...remember us?” Ren and Nora turned to face the young leader, only to see a tired, regretful expression. “We do not.” She said.

As soon as she said that, a mix of yellow, red, and orange energy, in a form akin to that of fire, burst forth from the shield. It then swirled, forming a human body, hair, clothes, and armor, before stopping as the energy dissipated, revealing the form of Pyrrha Nikos, now on her knees. An uneasy silence settled as Pyrrha opened her eyes, taking a look at herself first, before observing her surroundings. “Am I...alive?” She asked, hesitantly. “Or are you all...dead as well…?”

Jaune and Ruby both let out a shuddering sigh as smiles formed on their lips, their right hands over their hearts. The redhead raised an eyebrow, concerned as she asked, “Is...everything alright?” “You’re here…” The blonde said, gently hugging his partner. “So yeah. Everything’s fine at the moment.” Pyrrha cautiously returned the hug, as if she didn’t know if this was real or not. “Where are we, Jaune?” She asked. “Mistral International Clinic.” Ruby answered. “I...kinda got screwed up…”

Pyrrha sighed with a smile as she and Jaune stood up, “I hope you’re listening to your doctor and taking care of yourself.” The younger girl nodded, “Yes, ma’am.” The redhead sighed, looking at her friends. “Looks like I have a lot to catch up, huh?” The newly revived teenager chuckled. “A little.” Ruby smiled sheepishly. “Mom will help out with what happened after…that…” Before Pyrrha could ask what she meant by “that”, everyone turned to the door as a chuckle was heard.

“Well, look who’s finally gotten out of bed.” Summer smirked, entering the cafe with a wheelchair. “I trust you’re feeling well?” The redhead nodded, smiling, “I am now. Thank you, Ms...um…” The former STRQ leader chuckled again, “You may call me Ms. Summer if you want. Finally told Ruby about me, so no need to hide it any longer.” She then put her cloak on Ruby, before lifting her and placing her in the wheelchair. Pyrrha nodded as Summer rolled Ruby up to the table, “I see. Thank you then. Both of you.”

She then raised her arm, “If I may ask, what did you mean by…’that’, Ruby?” Everyone froze, before sighing in unison. “Beacon’s been...practically destroyed.” The young leader admitted. “We...didn’t lose, I think. But we definitely...didn’t really win either.” Summer placed her hands on her daughter’s shoulders, saying, “We had to make a forced retreat.” “From what we know, none of the Grimm got outside of Beacon and the teachers are still active.” She explained.

“So why are we in Mistral…?” Pyrrha asked. “Ozpin had me do some investigating, due to Cinder’s forces being in Beacon.” Qrow explained. “Right now, the trail leads here.” He then raised a hand, “If you are wondering, yes. He’s still alive and currently speaking with Ruby’s doctor, Anna Pine.” The redhead sighed with relief, “That’s one less thing for me to worry about.” An amused smirk formed on Summer’s face, “Nah, you still got plenty to worry about and look after, thankfully.”

“I’d rather worry about a lot of things, instead of blindly think that everything’s going to work out.” She mumbled, unaware that Ruby and Qrow heard her. Her daughter began rubbing the taller woman’s hand as a means to comfort her. The redhead then turned to Oscar, saying, “I see I have a fresh face to meet.” “That Oscar Pine. Met him when we first arrived in Mistral.” Ruby chuckled. “He’s my doctor’s son.” The youngest of the group rubbed the back of his neck, shyly saying, “N-Nice to meet you, Ms. Nikos.”

An amused and flattered smile formed on Pyrrha’s lips, as she said, “Just Pyrrha is fine. It’s nice to meet you too, Oscar.” Summer hid her face in her daughter’s hair as she silently laughed, before whispering, “This kid is too fucking cute. I want to adopt him.” “You could ask Dr. Pine to be Oscar’s godmother.” Ruby whispered back excitedly. “His mom might kill me if I asked.” The former STRQ leader chuckled. Oscar then stood, “I’ll be right back. Mom needs to know that she might have another patient.”

The group chuckled as Summer ruffled the youngest member’s hair as he passed by. After he felt the room, the redhead said, “He’s a cute one. Like a little brother.” “He really is like that.” Jaune smiled. Pyrrha sighed, “It’s good to be home.” She looked at herself once more, noticing that she was armored, looking more like a spartan. She then asked, “Is the...new get-up normal?” The former STRQ leader nodded, “For most Weapon Spirits like us, yes. Arktis...or rather, Willow Schnee is the same.”

“Weiss’s mom, right?” Pyrrha asked, receiving a nod from Summer. “I think it suits you.” Jaune said, observing his partner’s armor. Nora grinned and nodded, “Ditto.” Ren smiled, nodding with a hum. The redhead blushed with a flattered smile, before feeling her partner’s hand holding hers. Squeezing Jaune’s hand gently, she then asked, “Well, would you like to tell me what’s been going on since getting to Mistral?” The group nodded, with Jaune saying, “Sure, though it...might be a little long.”

Pyrrha just chuckled, “That’s perfectly fine with me.”

As Pyrrha began catching up with her team, Qrow looked at Summer, whispering, “Can we talk in the hall? Please?” Raising an eyebrow, his former leader nodded, kissing Ruby’s forehead before following the former bandit into the hall. “What’s up?” She asked. Qrow sighed, “First, I need to apologize. For eavesdropping on you and Ruby last night.” ‘ _ Ah...so that’s who it was… _ ’ Summer thought, before saying, “Well, please explain your reasons and I will.”

Nodding, the former bandit said, “Which brings me to my topic. Firstly, you two need help.” “I’ve spoken to Anna about it when getting the wheelchair.” The taller woman said. “Believe me. I know we do.” Qrow nodded, hoping his sigh of relief went unnoticed by his former leader. “Secondly, you need to see and visit Tai and Rae.” He said. Noticing the tired and annoyed expression on Summer’s face, he added, “Summer, it’ll HELP you. And them as well, if I may add.”

The taller woman raised her hands in mock surrender, “I know, I know…” She then sighed, sitting on the floor. “There’s one problem with that…” She said. Qrow nodded, “I’m aware. You can only really see Tai, as you know where he lives.” “Yang...might be able to help you with Raven.” He said, only to receive a shaking head from his former leader. Summer sighed once more, “Tai won’t talk to her about her mother.” ‘ _ Of course, he won’t _ ….’ The former bandit thought, rubbing his eyes.

“Do they even want me back?” Summer asked. “I’ve been...technically dead for almost 12 years now.” Qrow sighed, sitting next to his former leader as he said, “You know both of them missed you. Raven wants nothing more than to be by your side again and have us safe.” He felt the taller woman lean against him as he continued, “Tai nearly fell apart when he heard about your....’death’.” “Yang told me...” Summer mumbled. “Also said that you were able to help him get back on his feet.”

“Probably one of the only good decisions I’ve ever made.” The former bandit said. “I know Raven, you, and Tai would argue that I’ve done more good things.” “Because you HAVE.” Summer said. “You’ve realized that your tribe was awful and left. You’ve been a great uncle for Ruby and Yang. Hell, I think you’ve done more for Tai than I ever could...” “You flatter me, even though I don’t think the last two are true.” Qrow chuckled softly.

“Raven would say the same.” The former STRQ leader said. A small smirk rose to Qrow’s lips, “Yeah, she would. Much like how I tell her how many good things she’s done.” “That’s something you two need to work on.” Summer said. The former bandit hummed in agreement. The two sat like in comfortable silence, before Qrow said, “I’d be honored to be your brother-in-law.” A warm smile formed on Summer’s face as she chuckled, “Thank you, Qrow. I’d also be honored to be your sister-in-law.”

Chuckling, the former bandit patted his former leader’s shoulder, saying, “I’m going to get some coffee. Want some?” Summer smiled, “Please.” Nodding, Qrow went back into the cafe as the taller woman sighed with a tired, yet content smile on her face. Ruby then wheeled herself out, saying, “Mom, do you have my scroll? I need to text Yang, Blake, and Weiss, please.” Standing back up, Summer raised an eyebrow, “How come…?”

“I was thinking about possibly setting up a virtual meeting.” The young leader said. “Both as a means of checking up on each other and figuring out what to do next.” Nodding, her mother handed her the scroll, asking, “What time?” “How does the day after tomorrow sound?” Ruby asked. Summer nodded, smiling, “That sounds good to me. Though check with your sister and team first.” Her daughter nodded, before tilting her head. “Your right eye looks different.” She said.

“Like...your iris is silver again, but your sclera is red.” She explained. Summer raised an eyebrow, before Ruby took a picture with the scroll and showed it to her mother. Sure enough, the elder Rose noticed her right eye had changed. It was still Grimm-like, but it had her silver iris once more.  _ ‘How the hell did THIS happen _ ?’ She thought. ‘ _ And when _ ?  _ Not to mention why _ ...’ “I’m going to ask Anna about this later...” Summer said. “Right now, setting up that meeting is more important.”

Ruby nodded in agreement, before sending a group text to her sister, Weiss, and Blake....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it. I REALLY tried to make this good. I really did. I had plans on bringing Pyrrha back, but this was hard to do. Though I hope it was worth it in the end.
> 
> Pyrrha’s new appearance is INSPIRED from this lovely artwork by Razenix-Angel on DA: https://www.deviantart.com/razenix-angel/art/Pyrrha-Nikos-armor-guide-581087124
> 
> Anyway, next will be the end of Side White, where Weiss becomes VERY vocal about her decisions.


	11. Side White III: Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, y’all. Fuck, I hope 2021 is better….
> 
> Welcome back to Separated Union! Here’s Side White III and here, Weiss FINALLY speaks her mind. Also, Ruby texts her. Meanwhile, Winter realizes how bad things are TRULY getting...and takes action.
> 
> As usual, please give constructive criticism and enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

**(At Schnee Manor...)**

**(7:41 PM)**

“Something’s on your mind.” Willow said, combing her daughter’s hair after she showered. Weiss sighed, “That obvious, huh?” The former heiress chuckled, “A little. You know you can tell me.” The teenager sighed. She knew that she could be open with her mother about what was going through her mind right now. Weiss was...scared about the possible reactions, however. What she wanted right now was not what anyone would expect. That she was sure of.   
  
“I hate it here.” The teenager said. The woman nodded in agreement, “Not pleased with your father’s recent development either, huh?” Weiss shook her head, “He’s attempting to control me. He already has corrupted Whitley.” She could feel her mother tense up, before noticing her gripping the comb harshly. “I’m going to kill that bastard for what he did to your brother…” Willow whispered, unaware that her daughter heard her. Weiss wisely decided to not ask her mother questions on that statement.

“In any case, we should probably leave and live somewhere else for the time being.” Her mother said. The teenager sighed, “I don’t know if that’s the right decision to make. What if we get into more danger because of that?” Willow looked at her, raising an eyebrow, “Does your worry have to do with what happened with Klein today?” The heiress paused, before nodding with a quiet “Yeah”.

Klein was...at the receiving end of Jacques’s fury today. While he was not harmed, he was certainly threatened of 1: being forced out of the building and 2: being placed in prison under false charges. And Willow had never been so furious at her husband after what happened to the butler. Weiss, on the other hand, had never been so scared of her own father. “I really think we should leave.” Her mother said, snapping her daughter out of her thoughts. “And try and get Whitley and Klein out as well.”

Weiss tilted her head up to look at Willow, “How do we know that he won’t find us?” The woman sighed, “We don’t… But you CAN alert Winter of what happened and try to do something.” “I guess…” The teenager said, knowing that the connection to Winter’s phone would most likely be secure, due to the kind of person she was. “I’ll text her after I get ready for bed.” Her mother hummed with a nod, continuing to comb the teenager’s hair, before finishing and putting the comb away.

Weiss then heard a ding, before noticing a text from Ruby on her scroll. Willow raised an eyebrow as she looked over her daughter’s shoulder, “Is Ruby okay?” The possibility of her partner being in danger was very real as the teenager opened the text in minor panic. She soon sighed with relief as she read the text, which said, “Hey~. ^^ It’s me. In Mistral right now and thinking about setting up a virtual meeting the day after tomorrow to discuss our future plans. Does 12:40 sound good?”

“Well, looks like we’ll be up then...” The heiress said. Willow hummed with a chuckle, “Say yes. This’ll help us.” Sighing, Weiss did so, before putting the scroll off to the side. “Thank you. I’m going to get ready for bed.” She said. Her mother nodded, before hugging Weiss and kissing her forehead. “Get some rest. It’s been a long day.” The former heiress said, receiving a tired hum from her daughter as she leaned into Willow’s embrace. After a few moments, Weiss then went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

As her daughter began getting ready for bed, Willow got a text on her scroll...from Summer. Opening it, she froze as she felt her heart sink.The text read, “Ruby didn’t tell you, I’m sure. But she’s in the hospital for injuries received from an...old enemy of mine…” The text continued, “Don’t worry. We’re safe. Ruby’s healing well.” The former heiress sighed. “That kid needs help big time….” She whispered.

She hoped that Ruby wouldn’t get into any worse problems. For Weiss’s sake.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(At the Atlesian Military Compound...)**

**(8:44 PM)**

To say Winter was having a rough night was an understatement. She just had to deal with a certain brat named Harriet in the Ace Operatives Unit. Thankfully, Marrow was a great deal of help during that fiasco. After giving Ironwood her report on the situation, the silver haired woman immediately went to her room and shower to unwind. She had enough annoyance to deal with for a lifetime. “Gods, I hope Weiss is doing better than me at the moment.” She said, getting undressed and starting the hot water.

After finishing her shower, the eldest Schnee sibling wrapped a towel around her and her hair, before deciding to try and go through some emails. Winter picked up her scroll, only to notice a text from Weiss. She almost immediately began panicking, “Oh gods. Please. PLEASE be okay…” The elder Schnee sister read the text, which said, “Make sure Klein is safe from Father”. She then sighed. While she was glad that her sister was safe and well, she was also worried for Klein’s well-being.

Winter put the scroll down, rubbing her eyes as she thought, ‘ _ Of course, he’d fucking try to go after Klein too… _ ’ She would call Weiss about it tomorrow. Right now, she needed to call the family butler. She quickly dialed the butler’s personal number, before hearing, “Ms. Winter? What are you doing calling so late?” A wave of relief washed over the woman as she heard the butler’s voice. “Nothing. Just making sure you’re safe.” She explained. Winter heard Klein chuckle as he said, “You’re too kind.”

There were a couple moments of silence, before the eldest Schnee sibling asked, “Are you certain you’re alright?” “I’m safe, Ms. Winter. Trust me. I am.” The butler reassured. Winter nodded with a sigh, wiping away any water from her damp hair rolling down her face, “Okay. Weiss asked me to make sure. Could you...please give me updates on your situations?” “I’ll certainly try. I promise.” Klein said.

Winter could hear the smile in his voice. “Sounds good. Thank you.” “You’re welcome. Please stay safe, Ms. Winter.” “You too, Klein.” Winter, before the two said their goodbyes and hung up. The silver haired woman sighed, rubbing her eyes again. It was a little after 9 and she needed to figure out how to stop Jacques. If she was going to protect her siblings, mother, and Klein from her father, then she was going to need help. And not from the military.

The eldest Schnee sibling dialed a number she knew by heart, making sure the call was encrypted as she put the device up to her ear. A familiar female voice came from the speaker, “Winter? What are you doing calling so late?” “I need help, Robyn.” Winter said. “What’s going on?” The Happy Huntress leader asked, concerned. Winter raked her fingers through her damp hair, “I need to search for any info regarding my father.” The light blonde woman raised an eyebrow, “In general or…?”

“In any sense. He’s...going far off the rails now.” The silver haired woman answered. A hum was heard from Robyn, “Gotcha. I’ll see what I can do starting tomorrow.” Winter sighed in relief, “Thank you. Don’t tell this to anyone but me.” “I’m assuming you can’t trust the military with this.” Robyn stated. Winter groaned, sitting on her bed, “Not with my father and Ironwood currently being buddy-buddy.” The light blonde woman hummed, “Gotcha. I’ll try to keep this quiet.”

“Thank you.” The silver haired woman said. After a few moments of silence, she finally sighed, “I miss you.” “You too, hun. I’m sure you had a rough night.” Robyn hummed. “Get some rest. And please stay safe, okay?” Winter nodded, “You too.  _ Ich liebe dich _ .” The light blonde woman chuckled, “Love you too. Good night.” “Night.” The silver haired woman said, before hanging up. Putting her scroll on the bedside table, she removed her towels, changing into her undergarments before laying down with a sigh.

“We’re never going to be free of this bullshit, are we?” She asked herself. While Winter wasn’t that big of a believer, she prayed that she would be wrong. That SOMEHOW...things would get better.

Sometimes life is a train wreck, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a REALLY hard one for me to do. Then again, I was also busy with holidays.
> 
> YES, I LOW-KEY SHIP WINTER AND ROBYN.
> 
> But it’s done. Side White is finished. Next is Side Black III and Blake and Gambol reunite with their parents.


	12. Side Black III: Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Separated Union! Here’s Side Black III and here, Blake and Gambol talk to Ghira and Kali about Beacon, their girlfriends, and themselves. Also, Ruby texts her.
> 
> Take note that Ghira and Kali may be portrayed differently than how they are in the show. I tried my best to make them similar to the show, but my memory is hazy on their personalities. I apologize for that.
> 
> I also apologize if Sun is not that relevant in this chapter.
> 
> As usual, please give constructive criticism and enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

**(4:30 PM)**

“You ready?” Gambol asked. Blake sighed, anxiously curling her fingers into fists. “Not really.” She said. Sun and Gambol looked at her, before the taller woman said, “You know we can wait until tomorrow to tell them about what happened. Right?” The black haired teenager shook her head, “No. It’s...best that we do it now.” After a few moments of silence, Gambol nodded, before knocking on the door to the Belladonna Family Home. “ _ Okaa-san _ ? We’re home…” She said loudly.

The three faunus then heard footsteps, before Kali opened the door, looking like she ran a marathon. Sun ultimately decided to back up from the three Belladonnas, knowing that they would need some space. “You’re...her, right? Gambol?” The elder woman asked. Gambol nodded, “Yeah. It’s me…” Her mother then rushed up before hugging her taller daughter, murmuring with a smile, “It’s so good to finally meet you,  _ watashi wo musume _ .”

The taller woman felt herself feel lighter, before tightly returning the embrace. “You too, Mom...” She said. She then let go of her mother, before the two turned to face Blake. Said teenager, quite predictably, froze. ‘ _ Oh fuck, here we go… _ ’ She thought, before biting her lip. “Hey, Mom…” Blake said hesitantly, anxiety building up as she tightened her fists. She didn’t have to say more, as Kali went up and hugged her tightly. “That’s my baby girl…” She whispered, smiling as tears ran down her cheeks.

It took a lot of strength for Blake to not start sobbing right there, as she returned the embrace just as, if not more tightly, tears running down her own cheeks as well. Gambol stood next to Sun, placing a hand on his shoulder. She gave a tired smile, “Just give them a couple minutes. They’ll be okay.” “Somehow, I think it’ll be a LOT longer than that before they get better…” The blonde replied. “Same with you, honestly. No offense.” The taller woman nodded, “That’s fair.”

“Honestly, I’m more worried about my dad’s reaction to Blake’s and my relationship statuses.” She sighed. She knew that Kali would most likely be proud and happy for her daughters, as the elder woman was, from what Gambol knew, bisexual. As for Ghira…

…

Gambol sighed again. She knew there was no way to tell if her father would be happy or not. “Gods, I hope this goes well.” The taller woman said.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After everyone settled in the living room, Blake and Gambol sat on the couch, before Kali smiled, “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” Gambol chuckled as she heard her sister swearing under her breath on how she forgot that Sun was with them. “This is Sun Wukong.” The taller woman said. “Met him at Beacon.” The elder woman nodded, before shaking the blonde’s hand. “Thank you very much for being my daughters’ friend, young man.” She smiled. Sun nodded, “You’re welcome, ma’am.”

“My girls are here!” The group heard as Ghira entered the room, before gleefully nearly tackling his daughters in a bear hug. Blake began laughing as she hugged her father back, “Hey,  _ papi _ .” Gambol made a groan, “Dad… As much as I love you, could you please let go? Getting tight...” The larger man just puffed his face, earning a snort of laughter from his wife, “I haven’t been able to hug either of you for months, so please let me have this.” The taller woman just looked at him, before sighing.

“Fine. Crush our spines if you need too.” She said, before getting the air knocked out of her from the larger man tightening his hug once more. After a few more moments, he finally let go, before sitting next to Kali on the opposite couch. “I’m sure there’s some things that you wish to keep private.” He said. “Especially with...Beacon.” Blake nodded with a small smile, “That would be best. Thank you.” After she and Gambol sat down, the eldest of the two finally said, “There…IS something we need to tell you two though.”

The two first started off by introducing Sun to the original White Fang leader. The blonde looked more than amused by what he just witnessed. Much to Gambol’s annoyance. The two explained that they met him at Beacon, before Ghira thanked him for being friends with his daughters. Needless to say, the blonde was VERY stunned...but also honored by the man’s thanks. The two sisters were also stunned, but ultimately decided to not comment on it for now.

There was a bigger topic that needed to be addressed.

“Blake and I are...together with someone…” Gambol said, obviously hesitating due to her worry regarding her parents’ reactions. The teenager nodded slowly, saying, “I’m...with one of my teammates. Gambol’s with said teammate’s Weapon Spirit.” Kali and Ghira nodded, with the elder woman smiling, “I’m so happy for you, hun.” “We...feel like...one of you might not be…” Blake said, her voice getting quieter as she brought her legs to her chest. Her father raised an eyebrow, “Is...something wrong…?”

Gambol bit her lip, before saying, “We’re...in same-sex relationships.” There it was. She had just said the truth about . Now the two waited for the inevitable reaction from Ghira. Of course, the two were extremely anxious; Gambol more so.

So it was no surprise that the sisters were somewhat shocked when they felt their father lift them in his arms.

“I am SO proud of you...!” He nearly shouted as he tightened his embrace. Gambol immediately recognized the man’s scent as a sign of him being overjoyed. “You...don’t hate us…?” She asked, queuing Ghira to loosen his hug in confusion.

“Why would I?” He asked. “You two are our children. We’re supposed to love and support you.” Ghira then patted his daughters’ heads, chuckling, “Plus, your mother and I went through this situation when we were your age.” He and Kali then froze when they noticed tears running down their daughters’ faces. Neither had a chance to ask what was wrong as Gambol tightly hugged her father. “Kitten?” Kali called out as she gently held Blake in her arms.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Just…” Blake started, before simply saying, “Thank you…” A feeling of realization washed over the older adults. Their daughters were happy that they were loved for who they were...as people. Ghira began rocking his eldest child with a smile, purring, “We're so proud of both of you.” He then chuckled when he felt Gambol tighten her hug around him. Kali smiled as she rubbed her youngest daughter’s back, “We’re so happy for you two…”

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After the two sisters had settled down, Kali gave them each a cup of tea to rehydrate, before giving a cup to Sun as well and sitting down in front of them. “So, what are they like?” She asked excitedly. “You haven’t told us their names yet.” Taking a sip of tea, Blake gave a tired smile, “Yang Xiao Long. She’s the older half-sister of our pure team leader, Ruby Rose. Yang’s Weapon Spirit is Ember Celica. Definitely the light and strength in our lives.”

A smile formed on Ghira’s lips, “Just so we’re sure, what’s Yang and Ruby’s parents’ names?”

Gambol raised an eyebrow in confusion, but answered, “Their dad is Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang’s mother is Raven Branwen, and Ruby’s mother is Summer Rose…” Kali chuckled, “Funny how fate works sometimes.” “Haven’t heard those names in quite some time.” She sighed with a smile. “Not since graduating from Beacon.” Blake raised an eyebrow, “You know their parents?” Her mother nodded, smiling, “Knew Summer and Raven back in Beacon. And by extension, Taiyang.”

“Then you...might not like what happened to them since then.” Gambol said, hesitantly. As her parents gave the two concerned glances, the taller woman explained, “After you graduated from Beacon, Raven had Yang with Taiyang. According to Summer, she left everyone to protect her family from her tribe.” “Summer had Ruby with Taiyang and had been trying her best to convince Raven, who she still has feelings for, to at least visit.” Gambol continued, noticing the shocked expressions on her parents' faces.

“Is she…?” Kali started asking, before Blake answered, “She’s alive...now. She...wasn’t from when Ruby was a toddler to almost a year ago.” Ghira let out a shuttered sigh; one with relief, but also anxiety, “So...how did she come back?” “Raven resurrected her via a ritual that turned her into a Weapon Spirit. Raven’s brother witnessed it himself.” Gambol explained. “She was without her memories until several months ago.” The elder man nodded, “Because of Beacon, I assume?”

Blake nodded, “Yang and Ruby have been giving us updates via text. There are still some missing, like some parts of adulthood and almost all of childhood, but Ms. Summer’s recovering.” Her parents nodded, though there seemed to be a hint of worry in their expressions. “May we...see pictures of all of them?” Kali asked. The two nodded, before showing her parents a picture on Blake’s scroll. “Ruby’s on the left in the red cloak and Yang’s the blonde.” Blake explained.

She could see the sparkles and joy in her mother’s as the elder woman nearly shouted, “Oh, they are too freaking cute...!” “Gods, they look a lot like their mothers.” Ghira said, receiving a nod of agreement from his wife. He then raised an eyebrow, “Who’s the white haired one?” Gambol averted her eyes for a bit, “That...would be Weiss Schnee.” Her parents looked at her both mildly shocked and confused. Blake huffed out a bit of a laugh, “Yeah, we know it’s crazy.”

She then explained, “But she’s becoming a better person thanks to us and her mom.” “Willow’s also a Weapon Spirit now?” Her father asked. Blake nodded, “Unlike Summer though, she has her memories….and she’s happier now that she’s out of her husband’s control.” Kali nodded, smiling, “Good. She deserves it. I’m sure she’s trying to help her children?” Gambol nodded, chuckling, “She’s certainly doing her best in every way she knows how.”

Her parents nodded, before Gambol pulled out her scroll. “Now, I’m sure you’d like to see what Summer and Willow look like as well.” She said, showing Ghira and Kali a picture of her, Ember, Willow, and Summer back at Beacon. “The blonde is Ember.” The taller woman explained. Kali nodded, “She really looks like Taiyang.” “Willow looks much younger.” Ghira said. Gambol nodded, “She hates it. Though Summer knows someone who might help her.”

Her parents nodded, before looking at Summer in the picture...and noticed that she looked like her OWN mother. “Fuck, what did she get into?” Ghira sighed, noticing the eyepatch and scars. Kali had her hands over her lips, before asking, “What does she look like now?” Gambol sipped through a couple photos, before showing Kali, “This was taken when Ruby, her uncle, Summer, and Team JNPR arrived in Mistral.” Kali’s eyes widened as she noticed Summer’s Grimm eye and scar, before sighing.

“What the hell has that woman gone through?” She asked. Blake sighed, “Hell, apparently. And that’s putting it vaguely.” “How much shit does she have to go through…?” Ghira mumbled, before nodding. He then said with a smile, “Well, we’re certainly looking forward to meeting them.” The two sisters could tell that their parents were worried about Summer, even though they really were looking forward to meeting their friends.

The youngest of the sisters diverted her attention briefly as her scroll buzzed, before checking it. “That woman is a mess sometimes…” Gambol said, referring to Summer. Kali nodded, sighing, “She was always like that. Even back at Beacon.” She then clasped her hands together, before giving a tired, but genuine smile, “Well, I’m really glad to hear about your friends.” “Looks like it might happen soon.” Blake said. “Ruby’s planning a virtual meeting, so you may get your chance.”

Her parents nodded, with Kali excitedly asking, “When?” Gambol and Blake sighed with some relief that their parents seemed in a better mood. Though they could worry about why the elder couple were anxious in the first place later. Right now, they needed to start planning for the meeting.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(That night…)**

Ghira and Kali were still up, just entering their bed. “Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, and Raven Branwen, huh.” The former White Fang leader said. “Those are names I haven’t heard in ages.” His wife nodded in agreement, “What are we going to do? None of them know Summer’s heritage. Not even her own friends and family” Sitting on the mattress, the bearded man sighed, “I don’t know. We WILL have to tell Blake and her friends, as well as their families about Summer’s identity when they come over.”

“She might not be ready for that information. You know what our daughters said.” Kali said. “Summer died and was resurrected by Raven.” She then explained, “Blake even said she’s been regaining her memories, but Summer’s daughters told her that Summer doesn’t remember her childhood. She doesn’t remember her mothers.” Ghira knew how close Summer was to her mothers from Kali. And he ALSO knew that Summer was not only in Beacon to be a huntress...but also to get revenge on her mothers’ murderer.

Who the murderer WAS was anyone’s guess.

“We should only tell a select few.” He said. “We can’t just keep this a secret. She’ll be furious if we keep it hidden.” Kali sighed. She knew that this information was going to get out in the open eventually. She also knew how scary Summer could be when angry. “Raven, her brother, Willow, her daughter, and our own daughters then.” She said. Her husband nodded in agreement, “Two of her most trusted friends, one of which she still has feelings for, and the Schnees, who she and our kids trust.”

His wife nodded, “Then we are agreed.” She then sat next to him, before chuckling, “Funny how time changes a person. Summer’s changed a lot it seems, but Willow sounds like she’s in a better environment.” Ghira smirked, “Same with her daughter… As well as us.” Kali laughed softly, “Hopefully Raven is still similar to what she was like near graduation. She and Summer looked so happy together back then.”

Her husband nodded in agreement, laying down next to the love of his life. He then sighed, with a worrisome expression. “It sounds like Summer might have personal problems with her relationships.” He said. “She might feel like she has to choose between Raven and Taiyang.” Kali nodded, “Gods, I hope she’s alright. She’s already gone through so much.” Ghira nodded with a worried expression, before the couple sighed in unison.

That was a worry that could wait until tomorrow. Right now, they needed to relax. A lot of guests would be coming soon.

And they needed to be ready for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I really hope I did the coming out part right. I really do.
> 
> So yeah, I MAY have written Ghira as more of a loveable papa bear than how he is in the show. Also Kali, in this AU, did know Summer and Raven (and by extension, Taiyang) at Beacon and talked about them with Ghira.
> 
> Ghira would know of Summer’s parents through political means, back when he was the leader of the White Fang.
> 
> But, yeah. Side Black is all finished. Now for Side Yellow III, where Yang gets a new arm, and chats with Ruby and Summer. Tai and Ember will also be present.


	13. Side Yellow III: Rebuilding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Separated Union! Here’s Side Yellow III and here, Yang FINALLY gets her new arm with Ruby and Summer’s help. The arm is very different from the show. Also, the sisters and Tai discuss Summer’s changes.
> 
> As Ruby is actively talking, this takes place the day after Side Red III and the day before the meeting/next chapter: The 2-part finale.
> 
> Sorry if Ember is not really relevant here. This is mainly about Yang, Ruby, and Tai this time.
> 
> As usual, please give constructive criticism and enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

**(3:57 PM)**

“So, how does it look?” Yang asked, showing Summer and Ruby her prosthetic arm from her scroll. The white cloaked woman nodded, “Looking good, though it’s...a little plain. Sorry.” Taiyang looked at his former leader with a fake offended expression, gasping, “Ah! You wound me.” The taller woman smirked, “Sure I do, lion.” The older blonde groaned at the nickname, “Gods, I forgot you called me that shit.” “She still calls you it.” Ember grinned from the corner. “Hell, I do too.”

“Have you added the mods I suggested?” Ruby asked. Her older sister nodded, before pressing a button, causing an armblade to fold out from the forearm, before the blade began radiating with heat. “Nice.” Summer smiled. “Pressing the button twice will cause the blade to pop out, but not activate the heating.” The blonde teenager explained. After retracting the blade, she pressed a different button, causing the forearm to change into what seemed like a shotgun.

Ruby whistled with a grin, “I like… Are you using the same ammo meant for your gauntlet?” “Yep.” Yang grinned. “Got real lucky with finding it.” Her step-mom nodded, before asking, “Have you tested it out yet?” The blonde teenager nodded, “The blade, yeah. Still have yet to find out about the shotgun’s rate of fire and damage output.” “You got some targets up?” Summer asked. “Getting some out.” Taiyang said, muffled as he attempted to find some usable targets in the shed.

He then finally got out a couple new targets, before going into the field and putting them up. The blonde man gave a thumbs up, “You’re all set.” before heading back to the shed. Nodding, Yang stood several yards away from the targets, before putting the arm on and aiming the barrel at one of them. She then fired three shots, before turning to the other target and firing another three shots.

Reverting her arm back to normal, the three blondes went up to the targets, while Ember brought the scroll over for Ruby and Summer. The rounds each struck very close to the targets’ center, causing the former STRQ leader to whistle, “Nice shots, kid.” “Damn...they almost went right through.” Ruby said, noticing how deep the holes were. “Looks like we got a keeper, huh?” The blonde teenager asked. The two Roses nodded in agreement, with Ruby smiling, “Most certainly.”

Summer smirked at her younger daughter, “Don’t you have some more news to share?” Ruby nodded, before smiling, “So, good news. Pyrrha’s awake and has her memories.” Yang sighed, “Hallelujah.” putting a hand over her heart. Ember sighed with relief, “Thank the makers. For how long?” “Since yesterday during lunch.” The taller woman answered. The former STRQ leader then explained, “There was...no real good time to put it out there.” Taiyang nodded, “I can only imagine.”

Ruby then looked to her side, before asking her sister, “Can you let Weiss and Blake know for me please? Got another check up going on now.” The blonde teenager nodded, grinning, “You got it. Don’t give your doctor too much trouble.” “She rarely does.” Summer smirked. The younger teenager then made a fake gasp, “I am not that bad.” The group of four, plus her uncle and doctor looked at her unamused, knowing damn well she WAS that bad.

Ruby then sighed, before saying, “I’m improving, at least.” “There you go.” The elder Rose smiled, before turning to face the screen. “Talk to you later, okay?” The blondes nodded, before waving goodbye as Summer closed the call. Yang then pulled out her scroll, saying, “I’ll be right back to help clean up. Hopefully, these calls won’t take long.” before she began calling Weiss and Blake.

“Those kids sure have some good friends.” Taiyang chuckled. “As do you, ‘sis’.” Ember hummed in agreement with a smile.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(6:45 PM)**

After dinner, Yang and Taiyang began talking with Ruby over a virtual call. She had wanted to speak about Summer, but figured after dinner would be the ideal time for it. Obviously, she let her sister and father know beforehand.

“Mom’s in the shower right now, so it’s probably the best time for this.” Ruby explained. The teenagers’ dad nodded, Zwei laying in his lap, “Same with Ember. So, you wanted to talk about your mom?” The young leader nodded, before sending a picture, “Mom’s right eye changed yesterday. You know, the...Grimm one. She has her silver iris again, but her sclera is red now.” Yang took a look at the picture, “Huh… That’s new… Have you spoken to your doctor about it?”

The younger teenager nodded, “Yeah. Mom talked about it, but so far, nothing seems wrong. No pain or vision changes.” “Keep an eye on it for now.” Taiyang said. “Might change in the future.” He was greeted by two unamused looks, before he raised his hands, “I wasn’t trying to make a pun, I swear! Qrow is not rubbing off on me!” Qrow’s muffled laughter could be heard as Ruby sighed, “She’s having dreams again.” Yang raised an eyebrow, “Nightmares?”

Ruby shook her head, “No, it’s actually memories.” “Based on what she’s been saying, they’re probably from her childhood.” She explained. The blondes nodded, with Yang saying, “Good. “That’s...not as good as you think it is.” Their father said. As his daughters each raised an eyebrow, he said, “From what Summer told us, she....had an unhappy childhood. Her mothers and uncle, from what she said, were amazing and great.” “But...she lost her mothers at a young age.” The blonde man explained.

He didn’t specify how. Hell, he seemed frightened to even do it...and with good reason.

“She might end up going through the same emotional struggles she had back then once more.” He sighed. “It literally took almost 7 years, her uncle, and all of us to help her get to a happier state again. And I don’t know if we’d be able to pull that off again.” His daughters looked at him, both wide eyed. They were aware that Summer had personal struggles, as that was a topic the former STRQ leader had become more willing to share. But this was the first time they’ve heard about her childhood.

To say they were both shocked...and saddened by this new information was an understatement.

“So...what do we do?” Yang asked. Taiyang tapped his chin, “For now, look out for any signs that show that Summer’s going into the deep end again.” “Basically anger, frustration, emotionlessness, depression, anxiety, guilt, and closing herself off. And possibly panicking and apologizing for simple mistakes or accidents.” He explained. His daughters nodded, both thankful that a few of those signs were familiar to them and thus, easy to identify. Ruby then bit her lip in worry, “What about...violent?”

Her dad shook his head, “She was rarely violent, so you shouldn’t have to worry.” “Then again...I don’t know if her resurrection has changed her personality.” He said. “I can warn you her anger CAN boil over, but she desperately tries to control it. But there are limits. Just be aware.” Yang raised an eyebrow, “I assume she will shout and swear…?” Taiyang nodded, “Pretty much. She sometimes uses it as a way of venting, so I wouldn’t worry too much about it.” 

He then sighed, “Though if she is angry ABOUT someone, it’s best to hear her out first. Learned THAT the hard way.” Ruby raised an eyebrow, “Is she usually right?” Her dad shrugged, “Mostly, but she tends to second-guess herself and apologize often, as she knows her anger can cloud her judgement.” “And if it’s us? From what Rubes said, she got pretty upset with Uncle Qrow.” Yang asked. “When he visited Beacon, I mean.”

The two sisters looked at their father in anxious silence, before Taiyang sighed, “As someone else who’s been in that position before...hear her out…” “And don’t think she hates you.” He explained. “She certainly won’t yell or lash out, as she knows better. But she WILL be stern. She’s usually disappointed, but very forgiving with friends and family.” The blonde man rubbed his eyes in thought, “She’s, and I use this word loosely, only ‘angry’ when you’ve done something that you know better than to do.”

Ruby nodded, before thinking to herself, ‘ _ So THAT’S why she acted that way to Uncle Qrow during his and Winter’s first meeting. _ ’ She and Yang felt something inside them that could possibly relate to Summer’s mindset and personality.

In fact, it made them feel closer to her even more.

That’s when they all jumped when said woman, in a couple towels, appeared on the screen, asking with a smirk, “You talking shit about me?” “Your daughters would never do that.” Taiyang said, before pausing. He then sighed, realizing what his former leader meant by “you”, “You suck sometimes.”

Summer gave a grin, before chuckling, “I’m kidding, I didn’t actually hear anything.” She then sat on the edge of Ruby’s hospital bed, “So, what’s going on?” “Just chatting about your health.” Ruby said. The taller woman smiled, “I’m glad that you all care about my well-being as much as I care about yours, but trust me. I’m doing fine.” She then went to get two cups of tea for both her and the younger Rose. “That’s ALSO a sign of bad things. Her lying and saying she’s fine.” Taiyang explained.

“In that exact way?” The sisters asked. Their dad nodded, “Basically. So be aware of that too.” The two teenagers slowly nodded, now more concerned as it was entirely possible for Summer to say that she was fine when she really wasn’t...and yet, get everyone to believe her. “Don’t worry about it tonight though.” The blonde man said. “You have bigger things to discuss tomorrow. Right?”

Ruby and Yang nodded, but ultimately knew that they’d have to bring it up with Summer at SOME point.

This was a far worse issue than either of them could’ve expected….and they needed to help the taller woman with this. Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for Side Yellow. This one I was really looking forward to and I hope it came out well!
> 
> Yes, I’m aware some of this may seem rushed. And I apologize for that. I also apologize if this seems like one of the weaker chapters. I was struggling with anxiety and stress, sadly.
> 
> Next will be the 2-parter finale, Side RWBY and Side Salem.


	14. Finale Part I: Side RWBY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Separated Union! We’ve arrived at the end of Separated Union. Here, Team RWBY and associates reunite and discuss what to do next. This takes place a couple days after Side Red III.
> 
> As usual, please give constructive criticism and enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

**(12: 48 PM)**

It was a little after noon when the virtual meeting was finally set up. Though this was NOT what anybody had imagined. “What the hell did you get into!?” Weiss shouted as Willow attempted to calm her down. Yang grinned, “Aw, she cares about your well-being.” Ruby made a similar grin, before putting her hands up in defense, “In my defense, I had no control of the situation.” “None of us did.” Summer said. “By the way, yes. I did tell her about me.”

Blake, Weiss, and Willow took note of the change of Summer’s eyes. However, they decided not to comment on them for now. That could wait until they saw each other in-person.

Weiss and Blake sighed, with the latter saying, “Thank gods, because hiding that was hard as hell.” “Ditto.” Her significant other replied, groaning. “Anyway, who’s all with you besides the moms? Ember’s washing up right now.” The faunus teenager nodded, “Gambol’s getting dressed at the moment.” “We got Uncle Qrow with us, as well as three other guests.” Ruby said. “Oscar Pine and his mom are here. His mom is my doctor and will be here soon.” The three teenagers and Willow nodded.

“The young leader then cleared her throat awkwardly, “We also got another...guest.” With that, Summer motioned her hand and Evergreen appeared in the picture. “The fuck!?” Yang shouted. “How are you…!?” “Language, Yang.” The former STRQ leader said, before sighing. “He made himself a Weapon Spirit, basically.” “You’re a crazy little shit.” Willow said, queuing the former headmaster to nod. “Yes, I know. And I’m sorry for not telling any of you.” He said.

“Why are you in a hospital?” Blake asked suddenly, her voice filled with worry as she noticed her leader’s gown. Weiss’s face also had a worried expression as her eyes widened at the sight of her partner.

Both Yang and Ruby paled. They completely forgot to tell their partners about the young leader’s condition. Judging by Willow’s sighs, the two could assume that Summer had told her...and given by the former STRQ leader’s unamused expression, she was NOT surprised that her daughters forgot in the slightest. Blake assumed that Gambol probably knew as well from Ember. “Right…” Yang started with a regretful sigh. “We....really should’ve explained what happened to Ruby to you two…”

Clearing her throat, the young leader said, “You know that Vampier chick that harmed Pyrrha? Well, she attacked us when we were trying to go to an inn.” Nodding slowly, the heiress asked, “And the kid you mentioned?” “Met him when we first arrived in Mistral.” Ruby explained. “He’s like a little brother.” “I see…” Weiss nodded. “You said that Pyrrha came back, right?” Smiling, the young leader nodded, “Yeah. She came back a couple nights ago and is still in the process of catching up with her team.”

Ruby then lifted her hospital gown to show her abdomen, revealing the bandages for the stitches, “The bullets passed right through, so all I needed was stitches, thankfully.” “Thank gods…” Weiss sighed. Blake nodded in agreement, a sigh of relief emerging from her lips. “Probably not appropriate, but nice abs…” She said, before blushing as Yang and Ruby laughed. “Thank you~.” The young leader grinned. “Weiss agrees.” Willow said, smirking as the group laughed at the heiress’s embarrassed pleas.

It was around that time that Ember and Gambol showed up, with the former saying, “Hey, kid-... Damn, you really did get fucked up…” Ruby nodded, sighing. “How are the wounds holding up, hun?” Gambol asked. The youngest of the group gave a small smile, “Sore, but it’s getting there.” “They’ll be sore for a while.” Blake said. “Just try not to force yourself to your abdominal muscles.” Her leader nodded, “So no carrying stuff or bending down, huh.” “Not alone, at least.” Willow added.

The group then heard the door to the hospital room open, before Anna appeared on the screen. “This is Anna Pine.” Summer smiled. “By the way, Willow. This is who I was talking about regarding my acquaintance.” “This is Weiss, Willow, Gambol, Blake, Ember, and Yang.” Ruby chuckled. Nodding, the doctor gave the group a warm wave, before checking Ruby’s stitches.

“Good to know that the names match the faces.” She smiled. “I do believe the former heiress has a private question, correct?” Willow blushed, before clearing her throat, “Yes.” The doctor nodded, checking Ruby’s heartbeat and breathing as she said, “Gotcha. I’ll call you after your virtual meeting is finished.” The former heiress nodded, “Thank you, Dr. Pine.” “So, have you and your mom made a decision?” Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed. She KNEW this was going to come up sooner or later. “Yes.” Willow said. “Right now...we’ve decided to wait until Jacques has left.” Summer raised an eyebrow, “You’re planning on leaving?” The heiress nodded, “Klein and Mom are getting things prepared. This place...isn’t safe anymore.” The silence following that sentence was deafening...and frightening. Not because anyone had an issue with The Schnees’ decision though.

Rather, it was because of the truth surrounding the events at their manor… Though, given what Willow said about Jacques before, Summer wasn’t too surprised. “You may want to leave sooner than planned.” Blake said. “If it’s getting that bad, then you might get out of there as soon as you can.” Gambol nodded, “Agreed. You might want to set a destination now, since we’re all here.” “You could meet up with us in Mistral.” Ruby suggested. “Or head to Vale and stay with Dad, Yang, and Ember for now.”

“I was going to suggest coming to see us.” Blake said. “But...I’m not sure if you’ll be welcomed... Some people here are not pleased with your father’s decisions.” Weiss groaned, “Don’t remind me…” She then looked to the side and nodded, “Winter’s here.” Winter appeared on the screen, her hair down as she smirked, “I see you kids are doing well...more or less.” “To some extent, yeah.” Ruby said. “This is my sister: Yang, Blake, Ember, and Gambol. This is my doctor, Anna Pine from Mistral International Clinic.”

Anna looked at Winter with a recognizing nod, only to meet Summer’s stern glance. “Be kind and say hi.” The former STRQ leader said. “I get you hate the Atlesian Military, but be nice to at least SOMEONE from there.” The eldest Schnee sibling winced, “Your mom is kind of scary at times.” “Only when the time calls for it.” Ruby smiled. “Though scary is not the accurate term, I think.” After a few moments, Anna ultimately gave in to Summer’s gaze, before turning to Winter and waving, “Hello, Ms. Schnee.”

“Dr. Pine.” The elder Schnee sister nodded politely. “I...don’t blame you for despising the Atlesian Military.” She didn’t budge from Anna’s stare as she said, “Actually, I empathize with you.” The group shivered as the tension between the two women began rising. “Could we PLEASE focus on what to do when we all regroup in Mistral?” Willow asked, noticing the tension and attempting to prevent an argument from starting. Winter and Anna looked at the former heiress, before sighing and looking down.

“Sorry, Mom…” Winter said. The doctor replied to Willow, “I apologize for my behavior, Mrs. Schnee.” Willow noticed Summer mouthing “Thank you” at her, before nodding with a smile, “Good. Now then, any suggestions?” Gambol sat back, saying, “Well, since Ruby, Summer, and their group are in Mistral and we’re already in Kuo Kuana, you might as well meet up here. This‘ll also give you the opportunity to get to know our parents.”

The former STRQ leader smiled, “How are they doing anyway?” Blake nodded, “Good. They’ll be happy to know that you remember them.” Summer chuckled, “I’m sure your mother will. That woman was like a sister.” “As were you to her.” The faunus teenager said. “She misses your baking.” The tallest woman nodded with a chuckle, “I’m sure she does. I’ll try to bake some cookies for you all when we meet up. And we can try her cooking again as well.” The two faunus nodded, both smiling.

“Looks like we’re gonna have to leave soon.” Gambol said, looking at the time. “I was….really hoping our parents would be able to finally meet some of you… One of you for the second time.” Summer smiled, “We’ll see them when we get to your place.” Willow nodded, “Seconded. Plus, we should leave soon too. Before Jacques finds out.” The group nodded, as Ruby said, “You take care of yourselves now. Alright?” Blake chuckled, “We will. Recover well, okay? Both of you.”

“We will.” Yang smiled. “Let us know if things need to be changed.” She then looked at the Schnees, “Especially you three.” Weiss nodded with a tired smile, “We will. Hopefully, it won’t come to that, but still.” Ember chuckled, “We know. Stay safe.” The former heiress nodded, “We’ll try. You kids do the same.” “Tell your parents Willow and I said hi, Blake.” Summer smiled. The faunus teenager smiled and nodded, “I will. And I’ll let them know that you’re looking forward to seeing them again.”

After Blake, Gambol, Weiss, Winter, and Willow said their goodbyes, the virtual chat room remained open as Ruby asked, “So, you wanted to talk privately, sis?” Her half-sister nodded, sighing. “So…. I’m...thinking about searching for my mother soon…” Yang said. There was silence for a good few moments, before Summer asked, “Have you spoken with your father?” Ember shook her head, “She’s been trying. Tai won’t talk about it though. Yang’s been worried about invading his privacy.”

“Not surprising… I can’t really blame him either.” Qrow sighed. The former STRQ leader combed Ruby’s hair, saying, “I’m proud that you’re taking his feelings into consideration.” “However, I do think you should bring it up with him again.” She explained. “He’s going to have to tell you about her from his point of view sooner or later.” The tanned woman nodded in agreement, “He will. Even though he doesn’t want to.” The younger blonde grunted, “I guess…”

Yang curled up her legs up to her chest, “I just feel like if I do ask him, then he’s going to have an emotional shutdown…” She then turned to her bedroom door as she heard footsteps walking away. She paled, “I think he heard us… And he was doing well too.” Summer groaned as she put her face in her hands, “Fuck…” Qrow sighed as he rubbed his eyes. This was the worst case scenario; having Taiyang find out about what Yang’s plans were...and what she was going to ask him.

“Well, what time is it there?” The former bandit asked. Ember looked at a clock, saying, “It’s getting late, so it’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” Qrow nodded, “Well, you might as well rip off the bandage as soon as possible.” “Otherwise, he’ll not want to talk to you.” He explained. “Tai’s surprisingly stubborn sometimes. You know that.” The tanned woman hummed, “Of course, I know. I was with him for several years, Qrow.” “I also know that his stubbornness, thankfully, has limits.” She explained.

“He’ll talk.” Ember smiled. “And I hope it’ll be mostly civil.”

“We also need to chat about you.” Yang said to her stepmom, Ruby nodding in agreement. The taller woman sighed, “Had a feeling Tai told you about my issues. Yes, I do remember them.” “Sorry, but we were trying to help you...and still are. In case you need it.” Her youngest daughter explained. The blonde teenager nodded, giving a reassuring smile, “All we want is for you to be happy.” “I know. I know.” The sisters’ mom said, before giving a smile. “Trust me though. I’m fine.”

After a few moments of silence, Qrow nodded, “Alright then. But just remember that if you aren’t….” “I know.” Summer nodded. “You all will be there for me.” The former bandit REALLY wished that his former leader wasn’t so stubborn as well. However, unlike Taiyang, Summer WAS more willing to talk about her personal problems...as long as it was a one-on-one or two-on-one conversation. She was less likely to have an emotional breakdown in those scenarios as well.

“You two take care of your dad now. Please.” The former STRQ leader said. The blondes nodded, with Yang giving a small smile, “We will...I hope.” After the siblings, Ember, Summer ,and Qrow said their farewells, the taller woman sighed. “So, does anyone want something to drink.” She asked. “No, Qrow. You’re not getting alcohol.” The younger Branwen twin sighed, “Fine, I’ll have coffee.” “Same.” Ruby nodded in agreement.

Nodding, the taller woman walked out of the room. As she did, Ruby asked, “What was that about?” “Much like Tai, Summer doesn’t do well with speaking about her issues.” Qrow explained. “Though, unlike your dad, she’s willing to talk about it with, at most, two other people.” The young leader nodded, thinking, ‘ _Ah… So it’s a problem with her being able to explain to multiple people at once. That makes sense._ ’ “So...one of us should talk to her later…?” She asked.

Her uncle nodded, “That would be wise.” ‘ _Well, looks like she and I will have another late night talk, huh._ ‘ Ruby thought. She really hoped THAT would be a civil conversation.

Then again, after knowing what her mother’s behavior would be like from her father, who knew what that would be like at this point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for Separated Uni-!
> 
> Hmm?
> 
> Hold on a minute, my connection is-...
> 
> [CONNECTION OFFLINE]
> 
> ….
> 
> ….
> 
> ….
> 
> [CONNECTION ONLINE]
> 
> Salem: Did you honestly think that this is the end? You still have yet to hear what I’m up to, insects.


	15. Finale Part II: Side Salem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salem: Welcome, foolish mortals. Tonight, I shall show you all what I have been up to, instead of those pathetic children. Enjoy, you pests.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Also, this WILL be a short one, unfortunately. Please continue to give constructive criticism. Thank you.

**(In the Land of Darkness…)**

Salem sat on her throne, sighing as she rubbed her eyes in annoyance. To say she was not pleased by recent events was….an understatement. First, while the Fall of Beacon was mostly a success, most of the huntsmen and huntresses seemed to have survived. Especially given that Evergreen and Ozma have survived.

Second, Cinder sustained significant injuries, forcing the immortal to replace her left arm with that of a Grimm. Her eye was, unfortunately, unrecoverable. And third, Vampier’s attempts to kill Summer were unsuccessful. So it was no surprise that she needed to have a word with both of them.

She then snapped out of her daze as Vampier walked into the throne room, alone and, understandably, enraged. “I see you’re just as furious as I that Summer has regained some of her former power and strength.” The immortal said. The Bat Queen growled, “Damn fucking right. I’m going to rip her head off for disgracing me.” Salem nodded, glad that the woman’s fury was strengthening her resolve. Nodding again, the black dressed woman then said, “I’ve issued new weapons for you to play with.”

“They may be to your liking.” She explained. Vampier nodded, “Will they be useful in killing the last Wolf of Vale?” Salem nodded, knowing very well of the title Summer went by when she first battled her. “Yes, it will. Along with the Weapon Spirits and Mrs. Schnee… Provided neither has learned anything about themselves before your next encounter…” “And the brats?” The Bat Queen asked. The immortal shook her head, “Do not be concerned with them, unless they intervene with your objective directly.”

“Got it.” The Bat Queen said. “And do you care if any of them are brought to you alive?” Salem tapped her chin, actually thinking about the opportunities that could bring. Both those in her favor and those that would be a hindrance. “I have no preference.” She ultimately decided. “Though bringing them to me alive would be a nice bonus.” Vampier nodded with a grin, “Understood. Then, if possible, I’ll bring Summer to you so you may enact your OWN vengeance on her.” The immortal grinned wickedly, “Thank you.”

Taking that as her dismissal, Vampire left for the armory. As she did, Cinder came limping into the throne room. Almost like a frightened child. ‘Seems like things DON’T change with age…’ Salem thought with a hum, remembering what the young woman was like when she first saw her. A small smile rose to the immortal’s lips, as she had an idea on how to change that. “Come to me, Cinder…” The immortal said in a hushed whisper, beckoning the Fall Maiden to approach closer to the woman.

Timidly, the Fall Maiden did exactly that, walking right up to the witch and getting on her knees. Salem gave an uncharacteristic sweet smile, leaning forward to cup the young woman’s right cheek, “Good girl. Now, let’s help you get out of that fearful state. Yes?” Cinder looked up, almost shocked that her master even ASKED to help her. She eagerly nodded, causing the immortal to chuckle. “Good. Now then…” Salem said, before pouring a bit of her power into the young woman’s Grimm arm.

Cinder instinctively gasped as her eye went wide from the power surging through her. Even her left eye, while unusable, glowed brightly with a flame-like light. The light faded and soon, Cinder’s fists tightened. “How do you feel?” Salem asked, looking at the Fall Maiden’s face. The young woman’s eye narrowed, before snarling, “I feel like I’m going to kill a bitch...or several. I FUCKING HAD THAT REDHEADED BRAT!” “And then that red cloaked shit ROBBED me of a victory!” Cinder snapped.

The immortal nodded with a grin, “Vampier is ALSO just as furious with them. I assume you want revenge?” The Fall Maiden looked at her master, as if she thought the answer was obvious, “Very. Much. SO.” “Good.” Salem smiled. “Then I’ll let you kill Ruby Rose and her team then. Though, there are some people you should avoid…besides Ruby’s mother.” “The Weapon Spirits and the former Schnee heiress, right?” Cinder asked, before being given a nod.

“Vampier will deal with them.” The immortal informed. “Though you may deal with them if they directly interfere.” The young woman nodded, “Understood. And your thoughts on bringing them in alive?” Salem shook her head, “No preference, even though it’d be a nice bonus.” “You and Vampier are to go to Mistral as soon as you can. There’s a bandit leader who hates Ozpin as much as I do.” She explained. “She may be a valuable asset.”

“And if she declines?” Cinder asked. The immortal shrugged, “Don’t be surprised. She tends to do things on her own anyway, it seems.” The Fall Maiden nodded, “Noted.” Just as Cinder began to leave, Salem said, “There is one last thing. I’ve given you a new power. It’s not much, but it may be very useful.” “It’s a psychological-based ability that makes the victim suffer extreme and lucid nightmares and possible flashbacks.” She explained.

Cinder figured that the ability was to trigger a victim’s psychological trauma. “How should I….?” She began asking, before trailing off. Salem responded, “You may do it in any form you wish. Personally, I made a nightmare that represented Ruby’s mother’s worst fears.” The immortal grinned sadistically, “And ended her like a tiny pest.” A cruel idea came to Cinder’s mind, before grinning. “I think I’ll try that on her daughter then.” She said. The immortal nodded, “Alright then. Have fun with it.”

“I will. Very much.” The Fall Maiden nodded, before bowing and leaving. With that, the witch sighed. ‘There’s a lot of me in her, that woman.’ She thought with a proud smile, before closing her eyes.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(In Salem’s Mindscape….)**

Suddenly, the air grew cold, the light dark, and noise hushed. Well, with but one exception...or two.

In this mindscape, there was a tiny Salem locked in a cage, her appearance matching that of her from Remnant’s earliest days and still human. She was also chained up and in something akin to a prison garb. Then there was the Salem that Remnant currently knew. The one who commanded an army of Grimm and the epitome of evil. To the human Salem, her dark counterpart was like a tower, standing over almost 300 feet tall. The dark counterpart was also eyeing her hungrily.

“If you submitted to me, this would ALL be over.” The giant woman said, flicking the cage and causing the tiny woman to yelp as she awoke. The blonde gave the titan a scowl, “Like hell. You’d still continue making me a prisoner.” “Not to mention all of Remnant.” She said. The human counterpart was the only one restraining Salem’s Grimm powers. If she lost her hold on them, who knew how powerful she would become. Her dark counterpart would be able to kill everyone on Remnant.

The towering woman leaned in absurdly close, her eyes burning with anger, hatred, and sadism. “Remnant’s death will be the only way to get back what we lost.” She growled, red light emerging from her maw like she was a dragon breathing fire. “Bullshit.” The human retorted. “Wiping out all sentient life will get us NOTHING. Ozma, who’s still alive, will be in eternal torment because of you.” The giant growled, snapping her teeth at her prisoner, who barely flinched as hot breath rushed past her.

“How bold of you to claim that, when you’re also responsible for this.” The titanic woman snarled. “Remnant will hate you too.” The human nodded, regretfully, “They already do because of you. And because of you, neither us nor Ozma will receive peaceful rest.” “Then I will make him join us-.” The dark counterpart responded, only to get cut off. The human glared at her enslaver, “Ozma will never join us. Especially after what YOU did.”

The titan snarled, growling in both anger and annoyance as she flicked her wrist.

The human then winced in pain as electricity struck her body. As it stopped, the giant woman grinned, “He will join us. Regardless of how I make him.” “You’re the epitome of insanity.” Her prisoner said with a groan, hissing at the stings and jolts that were occurring through her form. The giant woman grinned, “What’s the difference between order and chaos? Insanity or sanity? Either way, he’ll be ours again. No matter what.”

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(In the Land of Darkness…)**

The witch then left her weaker human counterpart, opening her eyes as she woke up in reality. “You two can either submit to me.” The immortal mumbled to herself. “Or I’ll consume your entire being. Just like any other Grimm would.” She then felt a growl from within her chest and stomach. The witch grinned, “I do hope you pray that doesn’t happen anytime soon. I’d rather not lose my favorite prisoner yet...or OUR man.”

She then stood and walked out of the room, ready to give more instructions to her inner circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s me again. For real! No, I’m not possessed by Salem.
> 
> And that is that! Done with Separated Union! I hope you all enjoyed seeing what Salem and villains are up to. Yeah, Cinder is….far more angry than scared. She is FURIOUS. And with a new ability to boot!
> 
> As you can see, Salem is both the villain and not the villain. Her Grimm-self is the representation of Salem’s selfishness, hatred, and other negative emotions that came as a result of the loss of Ozma. She is the true villain of this AU.
> 
> Her human self is the part of her who’s selfLESS. She is the part of Salem that knows that Ozma’s time had come and believes that he should’ve rested peacefully. She is also the representation of Salem’s regret of her actions.
> 
> Unlike her Grimm counterpart, the human self is far weaker, as represented being the size of an ant and being locked in a cage. The human is the Grimm’s prisoner, thus making Salem her own judge, jury, warden, and executioner of sorts.
> 
> Now I can move on to the Arc I was looking forward to since the beginning! Arc 4: Re-Bonding In Mistral! See you then!


End file.
